


What the Water gave me

by arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu



Series: Fairy Tales in a Galaxy Far, Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, I mixed the original fairy tale with the disney fairy tale then I put star war in it, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Multi, Someone Had To, and I don't have a beta, because they're kids, i put an ask in someone's box and ended up writing this, my first language is not english, this was born in tears and blood, very soft anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/pseuds/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid are not supposed to fall in love with humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water gave me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you if you read this!  
> Please leave either kudos or comments, even a comment to tell me it was complete crap, so I know where I stand.  
> The song used is What the water gace by Florence + the machine and let's be honest, this would still be called 'little mermaid au' without this song.  
> (If anyone asked it's because of infinitejedilove (tumblr) who writes the best QuiObi and we both tried to write a QuiObi mermaid au and mine ended up being this monster)

 

 _Time it took us_  
_To where the water was_  
_That’s what the water gave me_

 

**

 

“Have you seen him?”

“No, no one has since this morning!”

“It will be the fifth ceremony he misses if he doesn't show up! Yoda is already far from happy with him...”

Bant shook her head. She had a fairly good idea of where Obi-Wan was but she didn't dare speak in front of Siri and Garen. Obi-Wan trusted his friends but he didn't want to force them to lie for him and thus kept his hideouts to himself. It was only by accident that Bant had once found him and she had promised to stay silent on the subject.

Siri was frowning now, her blond hair floating around her head.

“Perhaps he went to explore the wrecks again? You know how he loves collecting things from humans”

Garen let out a sigh “Again? I though he had raided them all already!”

The blond shrugged “I don't even know what he finds interesting in the first place, but I think that's where we're most likely to find him”

Bant doubted it, but kept it to herself, as it offered her the chance to go get her friend drag him home by his tail.

“You two go there and I'll try my luck back at the temple”

The others nodded and turned around, their fins flipping frantically as they hurried. Bant waited till they were out of sight before heading in a direction that most inhabitants avoided: the shore, where the humans dwelt.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan hesitated. Should he get closer? He didn't want to be caught, but the humans weren't at the same spot they usually occupied and he couldn't see nor hear clearly from where he was. He bit his lip, knowing he had already made his choice. It's not like he wasn't already breaking rules anyway.

He went deep enough under water to conceal himself and slowly swam closer to the shore. As he arrived near the rocks he took a peek outside the water, letting only his eyes emerge.

The two humans were on the sand, practising some sort of fighting style. “Fencing” if his memory served him well but he should check his notes latter on to be sure.

“Careful Ani, you're going to poke someone's eye out if you keep doing this”

“There's only you here Qui-Gon sir, and I don't think I could reach your head even with the foil!”

The man laughed and Obi-Wan stopped thinking for a moment and simply listened. He had loved this man's voice from the moment he heard him. Merpeople were extremely attuned to voices and sounds and this one never failed to capture his attention. The young man had been watching them for a long time now (yes it was as weird as it's sounded but he ouldn't exactly walk up to them and start a conversation) at first he learned their names, then as time passed little things about them, to the point that they were as familiar to him as next door neighbours. The man _ Qui-Gon_ was a teacher of some kind and took the boy here for his lessons. Obi-Wan had to quickly duck away from Qui-Gon's gaze many times as looked around. The merman wondered if he had felt his eyes on him. Unknowingly, as the man taught Ani -sometimes called Anakin- he also taught Obi-Wan who soaked up knowledge as he did sea water. How was it that they were not supposed to approach the humans? There was so much to learn!

And Obi-Wan had to admit that he was also interested in the teacher. He was so tall! He remembered wondering if all humans were so big. It was a wonder how someone so imposing could be so... gentle. Obi-Wan could not remember him raising his voice even once at any mistake the boy made. And yes he happened to be rather handsome but that was only a side benefit. The merman often found himself wondering what colours the human's eyes were as he could never see from this distance.

And yes, maybe Obi-Wan had a crush on the giant human with the beautiful voice but that was between him and himself. He lent against one of the rock and let out a sigh, giving a dejected look to his tail. It was a clear blue, easy to miss in the water. It wasn't like he was ever going to set a single foot on dry land anyway. He'd need feet first.

Suddenly something grabbed him and dragged him underwater but not before he let out a surprised yelp.

Obi-Wan turned and twisted, forcing his aggressor to let go of his fins and faced them. Said aggressor was looking at him angrily.

“Are you out of you mind?! Getting so close to shore is madness!”

Bant had her arms crossed and was clearly expecting an answer. Obi-Wan didn't have any that she wanted to hear.

“I- well, they didn't see mee...”

“This time! Obi, I agreed to cover for you but not if you're putting yourself in danger!”

The last thing Obi-Wan wanted was for her to worry but short of lying, nothing would make her fell better.

“I'm sorry Bant, but I swear I'm careful this was the first time I ever got so close”

His friend was still upset but her anger had faded.

“Alright, but don't tempt fate again okay? Now we'd better go!”

“Go where?” He asked, frowning.

Bant looked exasperated “To the ceremony! The Council will have your scales if you miss another! Garen and Siri have been looking for you as well!”

Obi-Wan wanted to smack his skull against the rocks for forgetting something like that _again_. He could remember anything he learned from the humans but could not remember to attend a ceremony that occurred once a month.

Bant didn't wait for his brain to finish processing the information and grabbed his wrist.

“We can't delay anymore, come on!”

Obi-Wan cast one last look yearning behind him before following her into the deep.

 

**

 

“Qui-Gon sir?” asked Anakin.

Qui-Gon tore his gaze away from the ocean. For weeks now he felt like someone was watching them everytime they came here. It wasn't anything ominous but he always turned around expecting to see someone. And now he was almost certain he had heard a yelp. He shook his head, deciding he should rest more.

“It's nothing Ani, let's get back to your lesson”

 

**

 

To say the Council wasn't pleased would have been an understatement.

“Disappointed, we are” Master Yoda said slowly, his ears dropping low. That was never a good sign.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Mace started. The man had a steely glare that could pin anyone right where they where. Obi-Wan swallowed. It made him feel like one of those fish on the human market, “I thought it was clear the last time you were summoned here that we would not tolerate another neglect of your duties”

“I know Master Windu, I'm sorry”

“Perhaps you think our role as guardians of the merpeople is to be taken lightly?”

“Of course not!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. He loved being a padawan learner and help other citizens of the ocean. And yet the land always seemed to call him back, “Our duty is most important, I was simply studying human artefacts and lost track of time once again...” the lie rolled too easily off his tongue, but the truth would make the Council ground him to the Temple with no hope to ever be close to shore again. And that thought was worse than any lie.

“We have grown concerned with your interest in human lore,” Depa Billaba spoke softly, her violet-blue tail curling around her seat, “The human world is a harsh, cruel one. It wouldn't do you any good if your interest were to become more than academic”

Well, it seems lying didn't pay off after all.

“I assure you Masters, that I am aware of that. I don't intend to take any risks, I simply wish I could know hi... humans better”

Obi-Wan wanted to bite his tongue at the word he almost let slip. Now was not the time a faux-pas.

Yoda hadn't said anything since the beginning but the little sea troll looked tired and somewhat sad.

“Forever torn between two worlds one cannot live,” The green Master said, “This you must remember”

Mace leaned into his seat, “Many Temple duties will be assigned to your regular schedule. We do hope that more work will help divert your attention from this fancy”

Not a chance. But Obi-Wan wasn't about to say that, he simply nodded wordlessly.

All the council members seemed to agree that nothing more needed to be said on the matter. The young merman would either get some sense into is head or he would lose his status as a padawan learner and his right to have any access to the surface. It was a dangerous place where only guardians and their learners could venture not the common merfolk. Humans didn't know much of them but they knew enough to be aware of the magic they held. They were whispers of humans hunting merfolks or capturing them, keeping them as prized pets. No proofs but many rumors, horror stories young padawans told each other.

But despite warnings and fears, Obi-Wan always felt called to the shores no matter how much he loved the sea. And he wanted a chance to properly meet this human _ Qui-Gon _ if only to say hello.

However Obi-Wan knew this was nothing but a sweet daydream for he would never muster the courage to approach him in this form.

 

**

 

The ocean was like any place in the world. The was joy and beauty there, wonderful things to see and discover. But there was also darkness, predators lurking in the sands of the deep and cold waters of the abyss. Merfolks had many powers at their disposal, powers they called the Force. And like all power there were those who sought to abuse it. Those who wanted always more power, always more control.

Palpatine and many others had been cast to the deep where none could be hurt by their darkness. However, darkness was not as easily defeated as the Council might like to think. No, if you leave a wrong unresolved, it will always fester into evil. Something many would realise shortly.

Palpatine was seething. He had been cast away, humiliated when his status as fallen merman was discovered. But despite the wrongness of his character, Palpatine remained a powerful, one with many other at his service.

“Maul, for the last time, I want you to focus on your hate. Unless you plan to stay a weakling like those jedis and not be able to bend anything to your will”

That seemed to do the trick as the red-skinned and black-tailed merman managed to concentrate his power and implode the band of clown-fishes he kept immobilized. There was a smirk on his face as he watched crimson stains float away; a smirk that vanished when his master spoke.

“Well, this wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. You may not be hopeless after all,” Maul forced himself to keep his head bowed and his mouth shut, raging on the inside. Palpatine continued, “It's useless for you to know the darkest secrets of the Force if you have no power to back it up. Therefore it would make you useless to me. And you don't want that, do you?”

“No, Master”

“I thought so”

Palpatine swam away, sitting on a coral armchair, “When we bring down the Jedi I'll only keep the strong at my side. You'd better be one of them” Maull simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet, his anger still too fresh. An unnecessary precaution as Palpatine's attention had already drifted away. He may be powerful but to complete his plan he was still missing a key component...

“Master, I have news!” Another merman had entered the dimly lit cave. He was young and surprisingly comely with white hair and ice blue eyes.

“You mean besides the fact that your cover is blown?” Maul growled darkly, his taunt answered by angry blue eyes. Palpatine was always pleased by the hostility between the two and cultivated it, letting it feed their anger.

“Now, now Maul, I'm sure Bruck has learned from his mistakes, let us hear him”

The young merman nodded reverently to his master.

“There has been rumors of a padawan at odds with the Council, has been for some time now” Maul snorted derisively, earning himself another glare. Until recently, Bruck had been their contact in the temple, however, the young merman had been caught, stripped of his status and cast away. Not killed. Another weakness on the Jedi's part. This had served to fan the flames of hate between him and Maul, as his status as inside contact used to place him above Maul. They were now equal competition.

“Are you sure of this?”

“I wasn't before but I am now. He was called before the Council after he missed his fifth ceremony. No simple troublemaker gets that kind of attention. Not to mention he's been restricted to temple duty, the whole place is buzzing with rumours as you well know padawans like to gossip. He may be another fallen and having him in our ranks could prove useful”

Palpatine pondered. Another fallen mermaid was always useful and he could always take Bruck place as an inside informant. However this was only speculations, they needed solid proof that the boy was indeed a fallen, for if they approached one still loyal to the Jedi, it could be a serous setback. Of course they could always kill him if need be but Palpatine rather liked to keep things as discreet as possible until it was time to strike.

“Maul,” he called, catching the attention of the red-skinned merman, “You will follow the boy, track his movements, gather proof that he is fallen. If not, see if he is corruptible. Use this opportunity to show me you have learned something from all your lessons”

“Of course Master”

“Bruck, you will remain as I still need to find the last part of the spell or at least a replacement” The white haired merman nodded knowing Palpatine found the issue more and more irritating as time passed.

“One last question for you Bruck,” Palpatine had his cold gaze locked on him, his dark purple tail swaying lightly, “What his the boy's name?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master”

 

**

 

“Won't you tell us where you were?”

“I already told you”

“Yes and we don't believe it”

Obi-Wan let our a sigh as he sorted once more through a clutter of human objects. He could feel Bant's gaze on him as the other interrogated him. She was the only one who knew and now more than ever he regretted asking for her silence for she was just as uncomfortable as he was, lying to their friends. And she was doing it for _his_ sake.

“I was studying human artefacts and lost track of time. Again” He could taste the lie on his tongue. Lying to the Council was one thing, Lying to his friends was another.

Siri made a rude noise, “That's crap and we all know it!”

“Don't you trust us?” Garen asked, looking slightly hurt but mostly worried by Obi-Wan's behaviour.

“No! It's not that at all, it's...” He stopped and sigh, unable to lie again but unwilling to tell the truth. Not even Bant knew of his... _infatuation_ with the human. She only knew his hideouts and how close he got to the shore, “Can you understand that I cannot speak of it?”

Silence followed as both Garen and Siri looked taken aback by the heartfelt admission and silence fell in the room.

“Okay, we'll leave you some space then,” Garen said softly as he opened the door, “But Obi... We're always here to talk you know” Obi-Wan simply nodded as Garen left, Siri following him. She stopped at the entrance, as if she wanted to stay but knew it would accomplish nothing. After a last concerned glance at Bant, she left as well, softly closing the shell door behind her.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh as he put the last object in the box and sliding it beneath the bed.

“I know,” he said, answering Bant's persistent gaze, “I messed up; I'm jeopardizing my status as padawan, my friendships all of of this just because I don't want them to keep me from the shore” He passed his hand over his face and almost jumped when he felt Bant's hand on his shoulder.

“Obi...” She said softly, “I won't pretend I understand the passion you have for the Shore World but I am your friend and I can see that this is important to you. I don't know why but... that doesn't mean I don't want to help you”

What was he supposed to answer to that. Bant had always been supportive of him; she used to help him search sunken boats for strange human objects. Until wrecks weren't enough and he felt called to the sun that shone above the water. It was a call he managed to resist until he found the human.

“Bant I... thank you. I know you don't approve, I know the Council would ground me to the temple if they knew, so thank you. Your support means a lot”

She smiled sadly, “If only my support was enough. You're not happy Obi-Wan,” he tried to interupt but she stopped it, “I know being a padawan means a lot to you but it does not make your eyes shine as they do when you look upon the Shore World”

Was she right, was he so easy to read? No Bant had known him before either of them could speak, she was able to understand him without words. And yet he had not told her about the human _ QuiGon. Because somehow, this human belonged to a part of him that even Bant couldn't see. He sighed.

“I can't explain it, it's almost as if the Force was guiding me to the shore, as if I'm supposed to find something here”Bant looked at him intently as if she was wondering what he was supposed to find there as well. Something like resignation passed on her face but still, her smile held on and she hugged him, almost squeezing the breath out of him.

“I hope you find it Obi-Wan, I really do” With a last touch to his cheek she left him to quiet of room and Obi-Wan realised that she probably had guessed what he suspected for a long time: his yearning for the shore would not fade. It could become manageable, but his gaze would forever wander to this unattainable world.

As if to prove his point, he found himself opening one of his many treasure boxes again. So many objects collected, some he didn't even knew the name of. He looked upon them, picking them one by one, remembering where he had found them. He could remember a time when those trinkets had been enough. But that was before the human.

_The sun was bright that day and he was on a patrol, trying to calm his excitement as he swam so close to the land. It was one of the mission from the Council and for once he hadn't even tried to get closer to the shore, it was part of his mission as merfolks like to keep an eye on humans activities. He had passed humans of different ages who were trying to catch fish with a stick; 'fishing' they called it. It always made him a bit on edge which he supposed was natural as he was part fish himself. Merfolks ate clams and other molluscs but never any fish-related creatures. Humans fascinated him but none ever held his attention. Until him._

“ _It's okay Ani, I'll stay with you, you don't have anything to fear”_

_The voice too close for comfort and Obi-Wan ducked immediately, aiming for the nearest rock to shelter his presence. Common sense would have had him swam away but the voice of the man had caught his attention as surely as any net caught a fish._

_One of the tallest human he'd seen was there, thigh-high in the water, his hair pulled back in a tail, strands of chestnut and silver falling on his back. Farther, on the shore where land met water, stood a boy. He wore a simple pair of pants and looked warily at the ocean._

“ _I'm not sure... I'm not tall like you, Qui-Gon sir, I can't...”_

_The tall man spoke again, and his voice was a sweet trap to fall into._

“ _It's alright Ani, just stay in a comfortable zone, you don't have to jump into deep water right away” The man turned as he finished his answer and Obi-Wan saw his face for the first time. It was a handsome face as far as he was concerned, and the crooked nose that should have been a flaw was actually endearing. There was a small beard and moustache neatly trimmed and Obi-Wan found himself cursing the distance as he could not see the man's eyes. They seemed dark from where he was._

_Both the man and the boy were shirtless, only wearing light pants as all male humans seamed to do when they went into the water. The boy -Ani?- took a few hesitant steps into the water. Deeming it harmless he ventured forward until the water reached his knees. The tall man crossed his arms, reminding Obi-Wan of the teachers back at the Temple. He gave an approving nod._

“ _Good Ani, take you time, just get used to the feel of it first. Then try and come to me” The boy moved slowly forward, until he reached the man, “See? You can do it as well”_

_“I'm not swimming yet though” The man laughed and Obi-Wan found himself loving the sound._

_“And you won't for some time Anakin, but you have to start somewhere” He ruffled the boy's hair, “But now it would be best if we started to train your movements don't you think?”_

_They spent the entire afternoon training the young one into the water and Obi-Wan found himself giggling at some point as untrained humans were quite a sight when they flailed about in the ocean. Was it so hard to swim with their legs? He tried to keep calm as it wasn't nice to the poor boy to laugh at his abilities but as Master Yoda said “Sometimes can't help but make a fool of himself one does, and best of medicine laugh is”. The tall man simply offered encouraging smiles and sparse praises. Though when the boy's attention was elsewhere there was an unmistakable fondness in his eyes. That made Obi-Wan frown; why would he refrain from showing appreciation? These questions about the man's characters where the first reasons the merman found at first to justify his interest. This day, Obi-Wan had missed a ceremony for the first time._

_And everyday he returned, trying to catch a glimpse of the human, watched as Anakin learned to swim, and by that time he had realised he was terribly smitten with this human going by the name of Qui-Gon._

Obi-Wan sighed as he put the trinkets once more into the box. Even now as he should be worrying over his status as padawan, all he could think of was how he was not going to see this man for the following month. Perhaps... No he shouldn't. But a whole month without a single glance at the shore (at the human a voice whispered) that would be long. Obi-Wan looked outside the window seeing all the people of the Temple going on about their business. Technically, his punishment wasn't effective yet, would only be tomorrow morning. It wouldn't be breaking the rules. Technically. Plus Qui- the human (he had to remain 'the human', a name was too real) was probably not going to be here. Just a quick peek and none would be the wiser.

His mind made, Obi-Wan cleaned up the last box of humans trinkets before going to see the shore for the last time of the month.

 

**

 

The evening sky was clouded which was never a good sign. Qui-Gon frowned as he went over the ship's cargo one last time. He thought of delaying the ship once again but pushed the idea aside. Soldiers and refugees had waited too long for these supplies, they could no longer wait. The whole crew was on board and everyone was ready to go.

“I don't like the look of the ocean tonight” Said a familiar voice besides him. Tahl was leaning on the ship's edge, her dark tresses whipping her face.

“Neither do I but the queen's armies are waiting for this supplies, you know they can't hold the city without them”

“Still sure you don't want me to come?” Tahl was just as accomplished as he was on the sea though she had to fight prejudices to make a name for herself in the queen's navy as men were not fond of having women on their ship. Her talents were the reason he wanted to stay available to the queen's command.

“The situation could change at any moment and the queen will need you if it does. Two captains aren't needed for a supply-delivery”

“I know,” the woman said as she crossed arms, her golden eyes locked on the horizon, “But I fear the weather is not in your favour, friend”

No it wasn't but it was unlikely civil war would wait for the perfect conditions. The Trade Federation was a group of corrupted merchants who had decided to try a coup on the kingdom with an army of mercenaries and sell swords and they had been awfully successful at it. The queen's army had stopped their progress at Coruscent, the wealthiest port city of the kingdom however soldiers and refugees alike were now stranded with no way to receive supplies but the sea.

“Well, you have a little visitor it seems” Tahl said making him turn around. Anakin was coming toward him, followed by the queen and one of her handmaiden.

“Qui-Gon sir, you never said when you'd be back?” He looked upset which wasn't surprising since he'd been the only parental figure he had since his mother left him in his care.

“I didn't say because I don't know and I don't want to make any false promises Ani”

The boy’s eyes seemed to plead Qui-Gon to stay but no words left his mouth as he squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. The boy was always thirsty for physical affection, hugs being among his favourite but he quickly understood Qui-Gon’s reticence for it. Qui-Gon felt ashamed each time he saw Anakin’s awkward movements toward him but it had been far too since he had allowed any kind of closeness from anyone. Anakin let his hand go and took a few steps back, allowing the queen to take his place. Padmé Naberrie Amidala was young, far too young to carry the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders no matter how intelligent or mature she was.

“Travel safely,” she said, “But do not tarry. I fear what is being brought is too little compared to the needs” Her adolescent forehead was creased with lines of worry that should not be there in the first place.

Qui-Gon had a deep respect for her, no matter how many times they argued over naval strategies. While she always remained cautious, he tended to ere on a reckless edge that started many heated debate between him and Her Highness.

“I’ll do my best Your Grace and I hope it will be enough”

The queen smiled, bowing her head slightly, “Do try to avoid pulling anymore stunt like last time”

Last ‘stunt’ involved him and his men stranded on a far away port, an illegal race and running for their lives with newly found Anakin as the local criminals were quite upset about losing the aforementioned illegal race. Qui-Gon’s men were used to a bumpy ride “I will not make any promises I may break Your Grace” The queen settled for a scolding glare, knowing he would follow his intuition above the rest.

A sailor called, informing his captain that all was ready for departure, “If that’s alright with you Your Grace” She beamed at the man as she did at all her subjects and left the ship with a last wish for safety to the crew. Anakin said goodbye to Qui-Gon one last time, asking him to return quickly, after all he had a lot to learn still.

Tahl watched them go before turning to him, “If anything happens, I’ll back you up. My ship is loaded and ready to follow” She squeezed his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Once, they thought of having a life together. But he had wanted more than the tender affection they shared. He had wanted love.

“I pray the ocean treats you well”

“So do I, my friend” Tahl gave a last loving touch to the guardrail; she had after all helped taking care of that ship for years; before leaving, receiving a number of respectful salute on her way out.

Night had completely fallen now, and Qui-Gon looked up at the dark clouds hiding the moon from sight, “The ocean isn’t on my side tonight”

Beneath his feet he felt the boat start to move and he watched as the queen’s guards escorted her back to her palace, Tahl remained, he knew she would stay until the ship was gone from view. As he turned his attention back to his work, he was almost certain he saw a silver of clear blue among the dark waves.

 

**

 

This was madness and yet here Obi-Wan was getting far too close to this human ship. It was curiosity that drove him closer when he saw Qui- his human on board. He only caught fragments of conversation from the sailors, sometimes he caught the juvenile voice of Ani or the deep tones of his human. He could see him on the edge of the ship, talking with a woman he remembered seeing on the shore before but she usually remained with the boats. Something coiled in Obi-Wan’s chest as he saw her freely speak to the man he couldn’t hope to ever say ‘hello’ to. She had light brown skin and long dark tresses that moved with the wind. She was beautiful.

Once again he wondered why he had come here. If he were caught outside the temple’s ground, it would be the end of his apprenticeship and here he was mooning over Qui-Gon; well, the human; being jealous of this woman and… Jealous? Was he truly jealous? This was the term his brain had provided without even thinking about it. Obi-Wan sighed to himself. He was completely hopeless, wasn’t he? His eyes once more caught the man. He couldn’t see him too well in the darkness of the evening, but he’d recognize this profile anywhere. He found himself wishing again that he could see his eyes or hear his voice more clearly. The conversations went on, Obi-Wan could hear talk of war, refugees and other unpleasant things that started to make him worry as his human was clearly heading into the heat of this conflict. Was this temporary? Or something more permanent? Could this be the last time he saw him? Perhaps it was for the best, a sign of the Force to tell him that his silly infatuation had lasted long enough. In a matter of seconds, the jealousy he had felt growing vanished, a dull throb taking it’s place. Saying goodbye to someone you never met properly was somewhat tricky but Obi-Wan wanted it to last a bit longer.

If this was to be the end, he would make it long.

He saw the ship start to move and the anchor came up slowly, dragging seaweed in it’s wake. The merman quickly went underwater, his blue tail curling as he swam. He never noticed the shadow moving in the dark waves.

The shadow followed.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan knew he had to be back to the temple before the sun rose, else everyone would notice his absence and all of Bant’s friendship wouldn’t be enough to cover him this time. The ship was fast indeed but he had yet to find a human ship that could outrun a merfolk. They had reached high sea now and Obi-Wan knew that the time to leave was here but still he followed looking at the sailors’ movements from the scuttle. Sometimes he could see his human pass, giving orders to his men or working with others. He seemed to be their leader. He believed him to be a teacher but there was clearly more to it. Time flowed where Obi-Wan simply let himself be carried by the current and followed the ship, keeping his eyes on his human. But the ocean wasn’t calm tonight. Rain started, only a few drops at first but it wasn’t long before it became a real downpour. The waves were harsher than ever, the wind whipping sails violently, even the merman was shocked by the intensity. He feared no storm but tended to keep underwater when they happened, where the water remained still. Though he had no wish to, he decided it was probably time to leave. As he threw a final look to the boat, hoping for a last glance at his human, a wave, more impressive than before crashed brutally against the ship, nearly turning it over.

 

**

 

Things were getting out of hand far too quickly for Qui-Gon’s taste. As soon as the wind rose he knew they would have to face the storm. Now rain was pouring down the deck and he and his men were soaked in a matter of seconds. He barked orders over the cacophony of waves, wind and rain keeping his balance as the ship rocked dangerously.

Qui-Gon was helping with the sail when the worst wave yet hit them. His reflexes made him grab the mast with an arm, trying to keep one of his sailor upright with the other. Around him there was screaming and sound of men hitting the deck, barely heard over the storm as thunder in.

“Are all men on deck?!” Qui-Gon shouted, squinting his eyes, trying to see something through the raging rain. A voice answered, uncertain and couldn’t be heard clearly. He helped the sailor get his footing back before going for the helm and get back control of the ship.

“I said ‘are all men on deck’?” It was unlikely they could save anyone under those circumstances but Qui-Gon wanted to know if it was the case. This time the reply was heard.

“No man overboard captain!” Someone answered over the noise, “but this storm’s as nasty as they get!” As if to prove the man wrong, thunder boomed again, a monstrous wave, taller than the ship itself landed on them, almost knocking everyone down. The mast creaked ominously and Qui-Gon tried to ignore it as he shouted new orders to adapt to the development. The mast just had to hold long enough…

“Captain! The hull is breached!”

Damn it.

“How bad?”

The tie that held his hair had fallen and he now had to push away wild strands that obstructed his vision of the sailor.

“It’s knee-high bad captain!”

“What about supplies?”

“Already lost some of them but-” Another wave hit them hard and made the ship sway dangerously. There was no telling when they would be thrown overboard but if the swaying of the ship was any indication, it wouldn’t be long now. The mast creaked once more, louder than thunder.

“Save any supplies you can and get to the lifeboats!”

“Captain…!”

“I’m not losing my men over a supply delivery, get to the damn lifeboats!”

The sailor nodded and started to spread the new orders. Instantly, everyone on deck changed their patterns and Qui-Gon went down to help them. The first lifeboat went loaded with more men than supplies. They couldn’t risk being too heavy if they wanted to make it to shore. And to be honest, he favoured the lives of his men over the supplies.

“Captain, you should go in, we can take care of the rest!”

“No,” Qui-Gon answered as he let the second boat go, “I’ll go last, now keep moving!” His tone brooked no room for argument as he went to get the third boat ready.

Another wave hit the boat forcing them to grab whatever they could as the mast creaked louder than ever. A sailor ran to them with difficulty.

“I don’t think there’s more we can salvage captain!”

“Then get everyone left to the boat!”

Qui-Gon could barely see anything by that time. He tried to keep the lifeboat still as the last sailor climbed and was about to go himself when another wave hit them, more powerful than the others. Qui-Gon let go of the lifeboat, grabbing the handrail in an attempt to steady himself. There were shouts he couldn’t make out, thunder in the background until he realized it wasn’t thunder he was hearing but the sound of wood breaking under pressure. He didn’t have time to turn around before he was struck hard, his shoulder going numb with pain. There was a moment of vertigo as he fell, not completely aware of what was happening before he hit cold water. Reflexes kicked in as he immediately tried to swim but he couldn’t tell up from down, his left shoulder screaming at the abuse. Air was running out. ‘Don’t breathe’ he thought, 'Breath and you’re dead'. But instincts couldn’t be fought forever. He breathed, ice cold water filling his lungs and Qui-Gon fought the oblivion that threatened his senses. His lungs quivered, trying to get oxygen in but only succeeding in bringing more water. It wasn’t long before Qui-Gon knew no more.

 

**

 _Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

 

**

 

Obi-Wan didn’t know why he hadn’t left yet, he should go, return to the temple before anyone noticed his absence. But he couldn’t leave the ship like that, not that there was anything he could do but he wanted to be sure the humans reached safety, that Qui-Gon was alright. Storms were messy but had few effects on merfolks. It was disagreeable, swimming in agitated sea and it was hard for Obi-Wan to keep his head above water. He could hear screaming and as he got closer he could see boats being lifted into the water. They were leaving the ship. He couldn’t make out any faces in the dark stormy night but no silhouette seemed to belong to his human. There was a loud creak then, too close to be thunder, shouts followed and something fell. Something wearing the same white shirt as his human. He didn’t even think before diving in.

It was almost impossible to see in the pitch black water, but he tried nonetheless swimming forward where he saw Qui-Gon fall. Current was against him but he kept pushing until he finally caught a glimpse of white. The man was only a shape in swirling water and Obi-Wan reached out, his fingers trying to get a grip of the human before the ocean sucked him in further.

His hand found a shoulder.

He caught it immediately, dragging the body to his and keeping secure here in the circle of his arms. He needed to be on the surface, humans couldn’t breath underwater but the current was unrelenting and Qui-Gon’s body was weighing him down. He pushed on his tail, harder than he ever remembered doing, searching for open air. Finally, he breached the water’s surface only to be greeted by ragging wind and rain. The ship was slowly sinking and the lifeboats were gone from view. The shore was quite far but Obi-Wan knew he could make it. He wasn’t so sure for his human companion. The man’s head was on his shoulder, his face against his neck and his skin freezing. He had to hurry. He laid on his back, the human on his chest, his head safely out of the water and started swimming with as much energy as he could give, thanking his training as padawan as it gave him more energy to draw on. Obi-Wan lost all notion of time, his sole focus being his destination. He had never swam so long with such a heavy weight and his muscles started to protest after some time but he ignored them, reaffirming his grip on his human and accelerating his rhythm. He would hold until he reached the shore. He would.

He was barely aware of the ebbing rain or calmer wind, as a matter of fact, he didn’t even notice the night sky getting lighter and the stars vanishing in the wake of an orange glow. Eventually, he started to feel the sand under his tail witch jolted him out of his trance like state. He didn’t think about the fact that this was his first time on the shore, that he was breaking every rule that he had been taught, no, his only thought was that now, his human could finally be safe. The moment he was on wet sand, Obi-Wan found himself as incapacitated as any fish out of the water. His tail, so agile and quick underwater was now a dead weight only capable of twisting weakly. He managed to crawl a few centimetres higher before carefully laying down his human. His clothes clung to him tightly, leaving little to the imagination, and his his hair was laid out underneath his head, a mix of chestnut and grey, nuances Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to pick from afar before. His hand gently pushed away the strands that stuck to his face.

“Here,” He whispered, “Got you back in one piece didn’t I?”

Of course Qui-Gon didn’t answer and Obi-Wan let his knuckles skim across his cheek. He would probably never get another chance to see him so close. However his breathing started to worry him as he could barely perceive it. He realised his human had probably breathed water before he reached him it was now obstructing his lungs. He had no idea how humans healed each other the only thing he knew how to do… But using the Force on humans was forbidden. To hell with that! He had broken enough rules already, he wouldn’t care for another one, especially if it could save his human. He started singing softly, never stopping his touch on the man’s cheek. The melody didn’t have any meaning, didn’t need one as the only thing that mattered was the intent behind it as he let the Force flow through him and into the man’s body. His chest rose with a knew energy as the merman’s power filled them and soon enough the human was coughing out the unwanted water, his body spamming for a second before his head rested once again on wet sand, a relieved sigh coming from his mouth. Obi-Wan found himself smiling, gazing down his healed human, petting his hair gently. And then the man’s eyes opened.

How many times had Obi-Wan wished he could see them, contenting himself with guessing their colours. He could never have dreamed such a blue. As dark as the evening sky. Obi-Wan found himself hypnotised drinking in the sight of the man he had learned to respect and like from afar.

The man that was now watching him.

 

**

 

His shoulder hurt. Well, every single part of his body was hurting right now, even breathing hurt. Under him, he could feel the wet sand. Qui-Gon wondered how he had landed here. He remembered being in high sea when he fell, there was no way any of his man could have rescued him. Had the tide brought him to shore? That was unlikely. His senses were returning more precisely now, he could feel a hand on his face, caressing and a voice… a beautiful voice singing softly. Who was it? It wasn’t any voice he remembered. The melody was soothing and all he wanted was to go back to sleep but he had to see…

The pale rising sun hit his retina, making him to close his eyes again immediately but something else caught his attention. Above him there was a… face? He couldn’t really see anything but he was sure it was a person, probably male, a halo of gold-copper surrounding his head. Qui-Gon squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view, to no avail. He found the strength to raise his arm slightly, to make sure this was not a figment of his imagination, his fingers barely brushing the single mole that rested on the stranger’s right cheek.

“Who are you…?”

 

**

 

And just like reality came crashing down. He had to leave. This was nothing but a dream and it was time to wake up.

“I’m sorry...” Obi-Wan whispered, not even sure the man heard him before crawling back to the ocean as fast as he could. The water had never seemed so cold.

He dived in, head first, a heaviness settling in his throat as he was submerged. This was all he would ever have; a stolen moment on the shore, to be tucked away in his memory.

He forced himself to swim, his muscles aching from the effort he had already gone through but he could care less at this moment.

No, right now all he wanted was to be alone with his only scrap of memory.

 

**

 

In the blink of an eye, the stranger had vanished, like a dream leaving at the break of dawn. But this was no dream, dreams couldn’t be touched and Qui-Gob had, he’d felt the skin under his fingertips. But for now the singer had vanished and so had his sweet song, and already Qui-Gon could feel his weariness return as his ears were filled with the sound of the tide falling at his feet. He was so tired. Far away, he believed he could hear the barking of a dog and the echo of shouts but by the time the sound got closer, his eyes had closed again.

 

**

 

It was an unexpected turn of event to say the least. Maul had stalked him expecting either a traitor as Bruck predicted or simply a lousy padawan but this… This was a golden opportunity, one that could complete his Master’s plan and finally prove him better than Bruck. The stupid boy was swooning over some human! While unexpected, this wasn’t unheard of it had happen before and the Jedi always discourage such feelings toward humans which was the root of the interdiction to approach them. Humans were foolish creatures who for the most part believed merfolks body parts had special powers, and they would hunt them for it or to keep them as slaves. Maul snickered. Oh, merfolks had powers alright, so had their body parts, but most humans didn’t know how to properly use said body parts. The dark side grew more powerful when it fed on other merfolks and that is the power Master Palpatine wanted to take over the Council. So a merboy padawan smitten with a human… Those relationships rarely ended well and were more often than not one-sided, made impossible by line set by shore and sea. But there was one important thing that the Council hid from other Jedi. A ritual of the Dark side could bring mermaid and human together, for a price; if the love was unreturned, then the mermaid would return to the ocean… as foam. Leaving their Force energy ripe for the picking of any Dark side merfolk. And there was nothing more powerful than a mermaid that died for love.

Maul smirked, knowing victory was much closer than any of them had anticipated, and once followed padawan Kenobi as he returned to deeper waters.

 

**

 

There was something wet and a bit sticky on his cheek. It passed again. A humid and cold thing touched his temple. Qui-Gon frowned. He wasn’t on wet sand anymore; he could feel the plush pillow under his head and firm mattress against his back. And something was most definitely _licking_ him! He opened his eyes with difficulty and found himself face to face with the familiar muzzle of a white bulldog.

“Artoo!” He heard a voice exclaim and turned to see Anakin entering the room, “I told you you’re not allowed on the bed, leave him alone!”

The dog let out a low whine before reluctantly jumping down.

“Qui-Gon sir, you’re awake!” the boy smiled widely as he promptly seated himself on his bedside, “We were so afraid when all the sailors but you returned from the storm! But then Artoo found you on the shore, it was a real miracle!”

Qui-Gon was still a bit lost. He remembered the ship, falling, drowning… he could never have reached the shore on his own.

“Ani,” he asked, interrupting the babbling the young child, “Was someone with me?”

Anakin frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Was there someone with me when Artoo found me?”

The boy was clearly confused now, “No you were alone there wasn’t anyone else I think, but I wasn’t the-”

He was cut short when the door opened and Cordé, one of queen Amidala’s handmaiden entered, carrying a plater. Her eyes widened when she saw Qui-Gon awake.

“Anakin! I told you to warn me if he were conscious again!”

“Sorry Cordé, I forgot...”

The brown haired adolescent put the plater on the nearest table and went examine Qui-Gon which was when he noticed a bandage on his right shoulder. He remembered shouts, thunder, the mast… the mast had fallen on him. Cordé tried to shoo Ani from the bed but he simply switched sides, leaving her room to treat the patient properly.

“Well that’s not to bad, not blood, no fractures, you were still hit pretty badly, you must take it easy for the next weeks”

Qui-Gon started to rise immediately, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, “I can’t, the war...”

The handmaiden used no small amount of force to push him back down, “Captain Tahl left once we understood that your ship hadn’t made it. She wasn’t happy to leave without knowing if your were alive or dead but she did her duty. We made sure to have a raven send to her when we found you”

“And my men? Are they alive?”

“Most made it not the worse for were though some made the last part of their return swimming”

Qui-Gon let out a relieved sigh. He had lost men in the past, knew it was inevitable when you worked at sea but he always wanted their safety to come first nonetheless.

Cordé crossed her arms, “Her Grace was very upset. She did ask you to avoid any more stunt like that didn’t she?”

He smiled. For once he hadn’t even _tried_ to do something reckless.

“Dose this means he’ll be okay now?” Anakin asked as he absent-mindedly petted Artoo behind the hears.

“It means he won’t be stuck to bed rest,” not that he would have let that stop him mind you, “But he _must_ be cautious. Avoid strenuous exercise” She gave him a pointed look to stress her point.

“So no horse riding lessons then?”

“I can give you lessons,” he said and saw Cordé’s warning glance, “But I can’t ride with you no”

Satisfied with his answer, the handmaiden went to get back the plater she had brought which was filled with different foods.

“The civil war isn’t any better but the queen is working on an alliance that could help. So do not push yourself through recovery, our naval force can survive without you”

Qui-Gon had no wish to argue and simply took a bit of fruit from the platter and Anakin tried to discreetly feed Artoo some bread. A tsk sound from Cordé made him freeze and poor Artoo had to watch as the bread returned to it’s original place.

However, a part of Qui-Gon’s mind was still unsettled.

“Cordé, how was I found?”

“By Artoo and a group of servant he was walking with” She answered, filling his cup with water.

“And no else?”

She looked at him, surprised.

“Not that I know of. Do you remember someone else?”

“I don’t remember Artoo or the servants finding but I remember a man”

“A man? Do you remember his face?”

Qui-Gon sighed.

“No,” He turned his gaze to the window from where he could see the grand expense of the ocean, “Only his voice”

 

**

 

 _And all this longing_  
_And the ships are left to rust_  
_That’s what the water gave us_

 

**

 

Obi-Wan knew he should return to the temple but he was still to upset, if he came back now, his emotional state would raise suspicions. To see this man so close, to finally know the colour of his eyes and his voice talking _to_ him. Everything had gotten too concrete too fast and all of a sudden his human was no dream, he was _real_.

_Who are you?_

But he would never be real to him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to still his thoughts. He didn’t know how but he had to come to terms with this, had to accept it. But how could be when everything in him was screaming that it was right?

“Thinking too hard, padawan?”

Obi-Wan turned quickly, trying to see who was talking to him. His eyes found a red-skinned merman with slick black scales on his tail. It wasn’t anyone he’d ever seen before and something about him felt off.

“What do you want?”

The merman smiled.

“I want to help”

Well, that was the most unappealing offer of help Obi-Wan had heard.

The merman swam a little closer, circling slowly and making Obi-Wan’s skin crawl.

“My name is Maul. I couldn’t help but stumble upon this little scene between you and this human. You saved him”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. This was bad, if he spoke to anyone of this, if it was known he had used the Force on a human, even to help, and that the human had seen him…!

Maul’s hand on his shoulder startled him.

“Now, now, no need to panic, I won’t say to your precious Council, that’s really not my style, as I said, I want to help”

Obi-Wan pushed his hand away.

“I think I’ll pass”

He tried to leave, but the other blocked his way.

“You don’t know yet what I offer”

“I know I don’t want it”

“Even if I can offer you the chance to walk among humans. With _your_ human?”

Obi-Wan stopped in his track, melancholy returning.

“It’s impossible”

“That’s what your Council wants you to believe”

“It’s your Council too”

“No it’s not”

That’s when it dawned on him.

“You’re a fallen”

Maul smiled. Everyone but a fallen would have run to the Council with their findings, they would not have stopped and talked with him. Obi-Wan walked away, decided to leave, but the fallen got in his way once more.

“You still don’t know what I offer. Just listened, you might be surprised”

He should go and never return but it was tempting oh so tempting, to believe if only for a time that he could be with his human. Walk beside him.

“My Masters knows many things your order shuns. He knows a way to let you go on shore”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I will not become a fallen!”

“Did I ever ask for that? No, I told you, I just want to help. I know of you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. No need to be so surprised, your failings as a padawan are no secrets. You were not supposed to be here tonight, and I’m pretty sure your absence has been noticed by now”

It wasn’t pleasant to admit but Maul was probably right. He had stayed too long away and even his friends were probably wondering where he was.

Maul continued.

“What do you think they’ll do when they find out, hm? They will certainly not be supportive. You won’t be able to see the shore or your precious human ever again, they’ll probably strip you of your padawan rank too and then what will you have? Nothing but old dreams you’ll have to silence”

He shouldn’t listen but the merman’s words were hitting too close to home for comfort. Even Bant didn’t know of his affection for his human. What would she say? He could only imagine her disappointment and the stern faces of the Council members. Certainly not support.

“And what would be the price of you ‘help’?” He asked, “I doubt it is free”

“That’s for my Master to say, not me”

This was not a good idea. _But it’s your only chance_ another voice whispered. Perhaps he could simply try.

“And when I know your price? Can I back out then?”

Maul smiled.

“Why of course padawan! This is simply an offer, you are free to refuse”

Obi-Wan somehow doubted it. But out of all the options he had, this was the only that could lead him back to the shore.

“Okay,” He said reluctantly, “I’ll what you offer but I’m not accepting anything yet”

Maul nodded, the smirk on his face once again and encourage the padawan to follow him.

‘ _I have a bad feeling about this’_ Obi-Wan thought as he swan toward the abyss.

 

**

 

The abyss was not a welcoming place to say the least. It was dark, cold, the sun unable to reach this far into the sea. Most of the creatures living here seemed to come right out of a horror story. Maul led Obi-Wan through a strange dimly lit structure built right into the rock. Once again, he found himself foolish for agreeing to come here, it felt like going right into a trap but he was fast and knew how to fight. He could get out of here if anything were to happen.

“Well, Maul, you’ve brought me something strange today”

The voice was obsequious and immediately put Obi-Wan on edge. He turn to see a rather old merman swimming in, his smile overly pleasant. Maul bowed to him.

“Yes Master. I found Obi-Wan here in an unpleasant situation and I believe we are able to help him”

“Is that so?” The merman said examining the newcomer as one would a piece of meat.

“I’m not even sure I want your ‘help’”

“No need to get defensive,” the merman said as he sat in a coral armchair, “Let me introduce myself, I am Palpatine. Now, why has my dear Maul brought you here? Nice little padawans like you don’t go into the abyss for sport”

Obi-Wan looked at them warily, expecting a trick but they both seemed to be simply waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath.

“Well, from what he say,” he made a sign toward Maul, “You apparently know a way to get on the shore and well, stay there”

A glimmer of interest appeared in Palpatine’s eyes as he leaned forward.

“Why would a promising young merman want with the surface?”

“That’s hardly your concern. Can you do it or not?” Obi-Wan was forcing himself to keep still while remaining alert to prevent any attack on himself.

Palpatine studied him, his smile widening slowly as he did so.

“Oh but all merfolks only have one reason to be attracted to the shore don’t they,” his unctuous voice could have fooled anyone not already weary of him into a false sense of security, “Love”

Obi-Wan had never given any name to his feelings keeping them at the rank of ‘affection’ and ‘fancy’. But it wasn’t love, not yet anyway, he couldn’t let it become love. He turned to leave as he had no intention to be played with by fallen merfolks.

“It’s okay,” Palpatine said he signalled Maul to block his exit, “I know feelings are something Jedis don’t usually deal with”

“We don’t ignore our feelings,” Obi-Wan cut immediately, “We simply don’t let them blind us”

“Oh really?” The merman said as he rose from his chair, “And what does your wise Council has to say on your ‘fondness of the land?”

“They… They simply want what they think is best for me”

“What they ‘think' isn’t it? But do they _know_ what is best for you? Would they even want you if they knew?”

Obi-Wan tried his best to ignore him but his words were nothing but the echo of what he had thought earlier. But he shouldn’t listen to them, they were fallen merpeople for Force’s sake! They only wanted to turn him to the Dark side and that was something he would never do, no matter what.

“Enough!” He exclaimed, “I wanted to see if there was any way to get to the shore but there clearly isn’t. I don’t even know why I listened to a fallen in the first place...”

He pushed Maul aside, is only intent being to get away as far as possible.

“Oh but there is a way”

He curse himself as his body stopped immediately at the sound of that. It was terribly easy to grab his attention with the right subject.

Palpatine put an arm around his shoulder making him want to crawl out of his skin to avoid him.

“See, us fallen are much more appreciative of others' feeling, as a matter of fact, we embrace them and helping you to follow yours would be a pleasure,” he guided Obi-Wan back in, leading him to the coral armchair where he sat him, “I have exactly what you need. I made it long ago in case… I was to ever encounter one such as you”

He went over to sand-made shelves, his fingers passing on a myriad of objects, none that Obi-Wan recognised. His hand finally settled on one of the tiniest vial he had seen made of green glass. Something made of pure white was inside.

“Ah,” Palpatine said, his voice appreciative as he returned to Obi-Wan, “Here it is! The Drop of Land, a very rare concoction banned by Jedis many years ago. I bet you didn’t even know of it’s existence!”

Obi-Wan shook his head, remaining wary. If the Jedi had banned it, it was for a reason. Right?

“Truly a pity, the knowledge lost to the Light side… But it’s hardly the point. See if you drink this little marvel of the Force, you will find your scales gone”

Obi-Wan’s tail shuddered at the man’s words, “I won’t have my tail anymore?”

Palpatine patted his shoulder, “Have no fear, you won’t be incapacitated, you will simply find your tail replace by legs”

He tried to imagine it, two legs instead of his azure tail. Would it make him as tall as his human?

“And thus you would be human,” Palpatine continued, playing idlely with the vial, “For a month. Then it’s back to the sea!”

“Just a month? Would I need to take more to return?”

“Oh no, the effect can last much longer! Actually...” He leaned toward Obi-Wan, whispering in his ear, “It can be forever”

The young man was startled as he tried to lean back and avoid Palpatine’s too close face.

“What do you mean it ‘can’?”

Palpatine let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Sadly, it is not certain. The only way for the Drop to truly work, to last forever, you need love you see, true love. If the human you desire wants you back, if they love you as you love them,” he held the vial out to Obi-Wan, “Only then, is it forever”

He tried to touch the vial, give it a closer look but Palpatine snatched it away immediately, backing away slightly.

“However, nothing is ever free and making this was quite costly. I would need a… compensation”

Of course, Obi-Wan had suspected it but as the merman dangled the dream before him, he had forgotten who he was talking with.

“What do you want?” He asked warily.

Palpatine smiled.

“Only your voice”

Obi-Wan’s hand went to his neck immediately. All the merfolks power over the Force rested in their voice without it… they had no Force, no magic, he’d lose all his abilities. He rose instantly, pushing past Palpatine.

“Never! You’re completely mad I won’t give you my voice!”

The merman’s smile never faltered.

“And what use would be your voice on the shore? Going to the shore, you would give up your padawan status, what use would be the Force to you then? I don’t think your beloved teachers would like you to use their teachings on dry lands”

There was truth in what he said but he was so used to he voice, to using it, after all it was how he saved his human. To give it up was like losing a part of himself. To merfolks the voice was as important as any limb.

“I won’t give you my voice, I can’t!” He turned and saw Maul blocking his way, “Let me pass”

“It’s okay Maul,” Palpatine earning a disbelieving look from his apprentice, “If he can’t let go of this then the shore probably isn’t for him anyway”

He took Obi-Wan’s hand and put the vial in it.

“I will leave it to you, should you change your mind. Remember that the price I put on this is your voice. Use the Drop and you accept the terms” He smiled, “I know you’ll make the right choice”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, he simply griped the vial and left feeling Palpatine’s eyes on his back long after the merman was gone from view.

 

**

 

“Master, are you sure about this?”

Instantly, Maul felt a force tighten around his neck.

“You’ll be wise to avoid questioning me, Maul. Bringing the sacrifice I need does not give you that kind of right”

Palpatine released him, letting his apprentice breath again.

“I-I’m sorry Master”

His master ignored him as he swam into his lair.

“Now all we need is to wait for the month to pass and for this foolish padawan to be rejected by the one he thinks he loves and then we’ll have all the energy we need to destroy the Council. Taking his voice while not necessary he can’t be a bother. Pity to lose that one, he felt strong in the Force”

He sat lazily on his coral armchair, a pleased smile on his lips.

“Master if I may...”

Palpatine gave him a warning but allowed him to continue.

“How, how do we know he will take the Drop?”

“Do not worry yourself my dear Maul, he _will_ take it”

 

**

 

Obi-Wan could feel the cool glass of the vial in his hand as he left the abyss but tried to ignore it. He should probably throw it away or better yet give to the Council as it was an illegal use of the Force. Yet he remained static, looking at the small object in his palm. His only key to the surface. It would mean giving up his voice yes but… wouldn’t he be also giving up his tail anyway? He probably wouldn’t see Bant, Garen or Siri again, he would have to say goodbye to all he had known. The only thing that truly saddened him in this was that his friends would be lost to him but beyond that… He wasn’t happy here that much he had established. He looked at the vial again. It was so small, there barely was a mouthful in there. Could he trust it would allow him or the surface? Though tricking him would gain them nothing as he would give up his voice to them only if he drank. He opened the vial bringing it to his nose. It had no distinctive smell. Was it really possible? How would he even find Qui-Gon there? Perhaps he could stay on the beach, wait for him to pass by with the child. There were so many unknowns, he couldn’t be sure of anything. But one thing he was sure of was that he always had been drawn to the shore, his attraction to the human simply making it impossible to ignore. This was his dream.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. One sip and the liquid was gone. He expected a foul taste but there was nothing apart from cool substance down his throat. He looked at himself and found his tail and scales still there. He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity for trusting a fallen to keep his word.

That’s when the burning started. Funny isn’t it, how a merperson could ever feel something close to burning but that was the only suitable term for the acid pain that went through his tail as his scales were melting inside his flesh. He contorted himself trying to somehow escape the agony in his lower body. But then the strangest of thing happened. He found his breathe lacking, tried to inhale and water flooded his lungs. He was suffocating. Drowning. A drowning merman, that’s something he would laugh at if he wasn’t trying to survive. He pushed for the surface, the ache of his body forgotten in face of the need to breathe. Only his arms worked properly as he struggled to reach the light of the sun he could see above him. Spots were starting to appear in front of his eyes and all feeling were gone from his lower half. Almost there…

Obi-Wan’s head emerged from the water as he took the most satisfying breath of his life, gulping in as much oxygen as he could. Not too far from him he could see the shore and started to drag himself in that direction in one of the most inelegant swim he had ever done. How humans managed to swim without a tail he couldn’t fathom. It was after much floundering that he found himself on wet sand again after less than a day. He crawled as much as he could to get his whole body out of the water before collapsing. He laid there for a moment before risking a look to his lower half. The scales were gone, so were the fins instead there were… legs. He touched them cautiously, surprised by the feel of his own fingers, the skin as pale and smooth as the one on his upper half. He tried to move them and they responded somewhat sluggishly but himself wasn’t sure of what he was trying to do. He let his head rest on the sand once more. He was on the shore, he had legs.

It had worked.

 

**

 

Qui-Gon watched as Artoo happily played with the tide. The bulldog ran back and forth with the waves, his tongue hanging on the side of his mouth. The sun was setting bathing them in orange light as they walked down the shore, Artoo’s yaps being covered by the crashing waves. Nothing had ever soothed Qui-Gon’s nerve like sea air. He kept walking, leaving Artoo to the waves, knowing after bringing him many times to his evening walks that the dog ended up rolling in the sand not too far away. He looked at the horizon, hoping Tahl had made a safer journey than him. He knew it would be some time before she could send a message and that the sea didn’t seem as treacherous today as it did when he left but as he was now stranded here it was unlikely he would join her to the civil war. His mind once more returned to the storm, when he had lost consciousness, and to his saviour. He knew there was no way he had accidentally arrived on the shore, someone had brought him here and he didn’t know of any swimmer talented enough to get themselves through a storm while dragging someone else at the same time. He had spoken to the queen about it and she too wished to find his rescuer, however they had little to no information to go and more important matters were at hand. He shouldn’t obsess on this but the person had touched something in him he didn’t even know he had. Fantastic, now he had a crush on someone’s voice, he hoped Tahl would never know else she’ll never let him live it down.

The wind blew, getting colder as the sun disappeared behind the line of the ocean. He wrapped himself a bit more in his cloak, wincing when his shoulder protested. He realised he had gone farther down than expected and decided to return to Artoo when something caught his attention. The sand was usually of a similar shade but in the dying light he could see a lighter patch. He frowned, squinting his eyes as he tried to see a bit better. The patch was human-shaped.

Qui-Gon headed quickly in that direction, unsure yet of what he would find. But it soon became clear it wasn’t a trick of his eyes but that there definitely was someone lying on the shore. He quickened his pace when he realised the person wasn’t moving. It was a man, young and well, actually quite _naked_. Qui-Gon kept his eyes up and checked the pulse on his neck. It was beating steadily under his fingers. He turned him around carefully but there didn’t seem to be any injury quite the opposite, he looked more than alright physically. It was as though he had just fallen unconscious on the shore while naked. That’s when he noticed it. A mole on his right cheek.

_Everything is hurting, except the song, sweet song. The sun is in his eyes and he can’t see but he touches his cheek right where the spot is…_

Qui-Gon shook his head and shrugs off his cloak to cover the man with it. He’ll have to sort through his memories of the event later but now was not the time to have flashbacks. The man wasn’t too big so he could probably carry him back to the castle but it would be best to see if he could walk first. He shook his shoulder gently, trying rouse him.

Clear eyes fluttered open slowly, long eyelashes glowing gold in the sun. Those eyes looked around and settled on him. They widened instantly and the man was startled into a sitting position, making the cloak fall back on his laps.

“It’s okay,” Qui-Gon said with the same soothing tones he used on frightened animals, “I won’t hurt you but I just found lying there and, well, it didn’t seem right to just leave you”

The young man calmed gradually and looked down his body paying special attention to his legs apparently oblivious to his quite naked state, he patted the cloak’s fabric with great curiosity and wriggled his sand-covered toes. He looked as though everything around him was new. He saw Qui-Gon watching him and blushed, looking down as if caught in the act of doing something wrong. Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly.

“I’m Qui-Gon Jinn, one of queen Amidala’s naval captain. And you are…?”

A small smiled appeared on the young man’s face and he opened his mouth.

No sound came out.

He tried again, his lips shaping silent words and fear started to replace surprise. One hand went to his neck, the other to his mouth as the realisation came to him. He was mute. This clearly wasn’t a natural state to him else he wouldn’t panic. Qui-Gon carefully put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, don’t push it, just breathe, it’s okay”

The young man seem to respond well to his touch so he went to rub soothing circles on his back. Physically he looked fine but there must have been some sort of accident to make him lose his ability to speak. His state would have suggested sexual aggression but he had no issue with skin-to-skin contact nor did he shy away from his touch. Emotional trauma perhaps? Qui-Gon was no doctor but he would need this young man to see one once he brought him back to the palace.

The young man seemed to have calmed down though he was understandably still upset and was now fidgeting with the cloak. His own nudity didn’t seem to bother him, but the air was getting colder in the early evening sky so he covered him with the cloak making sure his body was not for all to see. Plus, he would have to bring to the palace and he just couldn’t do that with the young man naked. He seemed a bit confused at first, but once he understood Qui-Gon’s intent he helped him wrap the cloak around him.

“So, concerning your name, perhaps you could write it?” Qui-Gon suggested wanting to at least know this.

The man nodded and started shaping letters in the sand.

_OBI-WAN_

Qui-Gon smiled.

“Obi-Wan is a good name”

 

**

 

Obi-Wan found himself blushing once again. _‘Stop that!’_ he ordered himself. He already felt silly for panicking when he realised he had lost his voice even though he knew it would happen. After the painful transformation and falling unconscious only to wake up to Qui-Gon’s eyes, it had simply escaped his mind. It felt like a dream when the man introduced himself. He had known his name because he hear it before but to hear like this, in a proper introduction. He had forgotten the price of his legs. But then he had felt his hand on his back and his voice, wonderful voice, trying to soothe him… He had seen his gentleness but it was something else to have it directed at him. The first surprise came when the man insisted on covering him before remembering humans were not comfortable with nudity. He remembered Siri scoffing when he told her that human female always covered their breasts. And to hear Qui-Gon say his name! How long had he wondered what his name would sound like on his lips. He was quite sure he could listen to him repeat it over and over and never be tired of it.

“Do you think you can walk?” Qui-Gon asked. His still rested on his shoulder and Obi-Wan found comfort in it’s warmth.

Could he walk? He may have legs now but he had no idea how walking worked exactly. One leg in front of the other… it didn’t seem too hard. Qui-Gon saw him hesitate and offered his hand.

“Shall we try?”

He nodded and Qui-Gon helped him up. What a strange feeling it was to stand on his brand new feet. The feel of sand on his soles was so alien.

And he was most definitely not as tall as Qui-Gon.

It was actually a bit hard to look at him in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” Qui-Gon still held his hand tight, keeping his second hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and Qui-Gon let go of him slowly. He took a step forward.

And immediately lost his balance.

Before he could hit the sand, a pair of strong arms had grabbed him and he soon found himself against a strong chest.

“I think it’s best if I carry you for now. Cordé will probably throw a fit but oh well…! You can’t please everyone”

Wait, carry him…?

An embarrassing sound would have come out of his mouth if he could speak when his feet left the ground and he found himself tucked against Qui-Gon as the man secured him in his arms.

“You’re okay there?”

Obi-Wan nodded, willing his blush to keep to a minimum. He saw Qui-Gon wince as he made a move with his right shoulder. Obi-Wan gently put his hand on it trying to ask a silent question.

“It’s fine, just hurt myself recently, nothing serious”

Well, that sounded as if he was sugar coating the issue and Obi-Wan frowned. Qui-Gon let out a sigh.

“It _could_ be serious but it’s alright right now”

Satisfied with this answer, Obi-Wan nodded and made sure to keep his weight as much off this shoulder as he could.

Qui-Gon started walking, not too hindered by his charge. Obi-Wan’s body was slightly rocked by the movement and he could have fallen asleep if he only let himself. But he had to remain alert, there was so much to take in! They had been going for some minutes when he spotted an animal rolling blissfully in the sand and sending it everywhere around him.

“Artoo!” Qui-Gon called and the animal righted itself before running straight toward them. Was it… a dog? He’d never seen one so close before!

“Easy boy,” He said as the dog wagged his tail happily, climbing the man’s legs as he tried to get a sniff of who he was carrying, “Obi-Wan, this is Artoo, he will probably spend his time sniffing you for the next few days”

Obi-Wan held out his hand to Artoo and after an intensive sniffing session, the dog gave it a lick.

“It seems you’ve just been accepted” Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Obi-Wan grinned in return as they resumed their walk, Artoo trotting dutifully beside them.

 

**

 

“I can’t believe it, he’s just gone!” Garen exclaimed.

Padawan Kenobi was officially missing as of today and they couldn’t find a single trace of him.

“And from the look of his bed, he didn’t even sleep here!” Siri commented as she paced angrily. She noticed Bant who was simply sitting there and hadn’t say a word for a terribly long while now.

“Bant, you okay?” she asked.

She looked up at them, grey eyes fiiled with guilt.

“I’m so sorry, I never said anything because he didn’t want me to but… I should have, I shouldn’t have just left him alone with this!”

Both Siri and Garen were worried now. He sat next to her.

“Bant, what are you talking about?”

Her eyes fell back to her hands.

“It’s about Obi-Wan...”

 

**

 

Cordé’s angry lecture at him was expected but it was quite funny to see the fifteen years old terror switch between a scolding tone with him and an agreeable one when addressing Obi-Wan.

“… To carry him all the way here, do you have any idea of the strain on your shoulder?!” She ranted as she had to practically run to follow his long stride, “You are just impossible! -not that I blame you of course!” She cut smiling to Obi-Wan who looked rather confused by her mood changes, “It’s not like anyone had any control over this thick-headed, insufferable -”

“You shouldn’t waste your breath on him Cordé, I fear he isn’t even listening”

The queen was wearing one of her more simple royal gown and didn’t have any of her heavy make-up, her hair tied in a bun. She was holding Anakin’s hand as Sabé trailed one step behind them.

“I don’t believe captain Jinn ever heeded any advice thrown his way”

Artoo trotted to Anakin, butted his head against his leg, demanding to be petted. The boy complied letting go of Padmé’s hand.

Qui-Gon smiled and bowed slightly to the approaching queen.

“And you must the latest person he rescued,” she smiled at Obi-Wan, probably trying to ease the tension he could feel in the young man, “I am Padmé”

“Padmé Naberrie,” Sabé cut in immidiately, “Our queen Amidala, first of her name”

Padmé turned, giving her handmaiden and lifelong friend a disapproving glare. Sabé gave her her most innocent face. She knew her queen didn’t enjoy formalities so she took care of them for her.

“There’s no need for long titles. Might I know your name?”

Once again Obi-Wan opened his mouth, a reflex then caught himself as Qui-Gon answered for him.

“Unfortunatly he cannot speak, his name his Obi-Wan”

Obi-Wan nodded, clearly embarassed that he could not offer a more proper way to adress the queen.

“Mute then?” Padmé continued, oblivious to his lack of formal greeting, “We’ll send one of the doctor to look at him. Please, settle him in any room you deem appropriate, Stars know we have enough to spare”

It was always Qui-Gon’s intention but to have her blessing was a plus.

“Please Cordé, have clothes and food brought for him, you can scold captain Jinn later”

“As you say Your Grace” The girl curtsied and left, orange skirts flowing behind her.

“As for us, I promised Ani a walk before dinner”

The boy grinned, still playing with the hyperactive bulldog. He took Padmé’s offered hand again and eyed the newcomer with open curiosity.

“Will you come for my lessons tomorrow? How long will you be staying? Will you-”

“Ani,” Padmé interrupted, “Why don’t you let him go rest before bombarding him with questions?”

The boy muttered something about only asking a few but the adolescent tugged him along, Sabé right behind her, leaving the two men alone.

Qui-Gon resumed his walk then, intent on finding Obi-Wan quarters not too far from his own should he need anything and speaking to him softly.

“Our queen is very young but she’s also very capable. Are you from the kingdom of Naboo?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and Qui-Gon found himself wondering once more from where he had come from but most importantly how he landed naked on the shore of Theed, “Are you from one of the neighbouring kingdom?” Another shake. He avoided his gaze, looking uncomfortable.

Qui-Gon let the matter rest, unwilling to trouble the young man any further and kept the discussion on more mundane things.

“Cordé and Sabé are her handmaiden and confident.” He let out a chuckle “Cordé made it her duty to watch both Ani and I like a hawk, she’s a rather driven young lady. Anakin is my ward, a brilliant child if a bit overly ambitious”

They had passed his own chambers now and were a few feet down the hall.

“Do you think you can stand on your own now?”

Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon carefully let him down, one step after the other. He still needed support but he could put one foot in front of the other without falling. The room was spacious, window and terrace giving a view of the sea. It was cool in the evening air after such a long time of disuse but it had all that was needed and he sat Obi-Wan on the bed linen.

“We’d better get all that sand off you, can you use the bathroom on your own?”

From his widening eyes and tensing muscles, he clearly wasn’t comfortable with being left alone.

“It’s alright, I’ll run you bath and get you when it’s ready” He smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He wasn’t usually so hands-on with people, preferring to keep his physical space but something about Obi-Wan made it feel natural.

As he started to run the bath, he realised he would have to be right next to the stark naked young man again. The though of it made something warm tingle in his inside which he suppressed immediately. Obi-Wan seemed to feel comfortable with his nudity and he had no wish to make him awkward.

No matter how handsome he may be.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan could hear the sound of running water and let out a sigh. Everything still looked like a dream. He was in Qui-Gon’s arms all the way to the palace trying to keep his blushing under control. And there was Anakin, the boy he’d seen so often with Qui-Gon talking to him and it felt as though he truly had landed in another world. And Qui-Gon was a _queen_ ’s captain! And he was talking to him touching, Obi-Wan’s only regret being that he couldn’t speak back.

“ _And thus you would be human. For a month.”_

Palpatine’s words came back to him. He only had a month this and then… then he would return to the sea. Was that even enough for his and Qui-Gon’s feelings to be strong enough? Force, Qui-Gon probably wasn’t even interested in him, they had just met! He was just some mute boy he had found on the shore!

Obi-Wan passed a hand through his hair hair. But he had been kind to him so perhaps… there was hope. Qui-Gon could love him. If didn’t then… it was a good thing he would be returning to the sea. He wouldn’t be a padawan again, but he could resume a new life and try not to think of the land ever again. The thought was painful but it would be the only option left to him then.

“Water’s ready”

Qui-Gon’s sleaves were rolled up his arms and he was holding a hand out to Obi-Wan, smiling. It was enough to warm him on the inside and ease his worries. Right now, he was with this man that he was lucky enough to befriend and, maybe, someday, he would have his love.

He took the offered hand and let himself be led to the bathroom.

The place was pleasantly and warm. He took off the cloak and put it on the nearest available surface. He had seen and read about the facilities used by humans but it was still a strange thing to see. Qui-Gon helped him in the tub as he was still unsteady on his feet and kept his eyes well away from him the whole time. Was his body so disturbing? He entered the bath quickly so he wouldn’t have to look at it any longer than necessary. Qui-Gon sat on the tiles next to the tub, now on eye level with him and handed him a bar of soap.

“Here you go, would you like me to stay?”

Obi-Wan nodded quickly before remembering he had probably better things to do than sit next to someone he couldn’t even talk with and shrugged. Qui-Gon frown a bit confused by his feedback and Obi-Wan found himself biting his lower lip in frustration. How helpless could he get, not even able to get a simple idea across!

“Here” Qui-Gon said holding out his arm and a make-up pencil to him.It took him a few seconds before he understood that Qui-Gon intended for him write on his arm.

Slowly, he took hold of his wrist, marvelling at the feel of skin under his and started writing, the crayon leaving brown letters in it’s wake.

_Don’t stay if you don’t wish to_

Qui-Gon smiled.

“Well I happen to enjoy your company. It doesn’t cost me to stay by your side” He smiled, washing away the words with the bath water. Obi-Wan realised he was grinning once more and he handed back the crayon, trying hard not to look too pleased.

“No keep it, I’m pretty sure it’ll come in handy for you”

Obi-Wan nodded, putting the pencil on the edge of the bathtub and set about washing the sand off himself.

“Obi-Wan...” Qui-Gon started carefully “Would you like to tell me what happened to you?”

Obi-Wan froze. _‘Oh well_ _I_ _met a fallen merman and he gave me some illegal potion to change into a human for the month, you know, the usual, by the way I saved your life yesterday’_ would just not do. He had to find some time to make something up but at the same time he didn’t want to lie but he couldn’t tell him the truth. To most humans mermaids were exotic curiosities, to others a worthy hunting prize and what would Qui-Gon think of him if he knew? A half-fish person? He’d probably be disgusted. Obi-Wan raised his eyes and saw genuine concern in his blue eyes.

He shook his head, hastily going back to his washing.

“Alright,” He said quietly, “Perhaps where you come from then?”

The ocean wasn’t an appropriate answer either. Once more he shook his head, feeling a flush of shame.

“It’s okay,” Qui-Gon said, “We don’t have to speak of anything that makes you uncomfortable”

Obi-Wan let go of the soap and grabbed the crayon, and scribed something on his forearm before showing it to the other man.

_I’m sorry_

Qui-Gon gave his arm a gentle touch and washed away the words.

“It’s truly alright Obi-Wan, I won’t pry on anything you’re not willing to share”

But the thing was, he wanted to share, wanted Qui-Gon to know about him but was afraid of what he’d think if he knew. What he didn’t expect was Qui-Gon talking about himself instead. About a small town by the ocean he had grown up into, about his work as naval captain.

“Have you sailed before Obi-Wan?” He asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He doubted swimming was the same as sailing.

“It’s truly fantastic, I should take you when we have time, do you like the ocean?”

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding. The place where he was born, where he grew up and met his friends. Yes he loved the ocean even though he felt at times as if he didn’t belong.

“Then we have something in common”

It was a good start.

 

**

 

After more talking and scribing on arms, the water started to get cold and Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan out of the bath and quickly wrapped him in a towel, not wanting his eyes to wander. As they returned to the main room the saw a set of clothes and plate of food had been brought, proof that Cordé had probably been there while they were in the bathroom.

“Would you like something to ea-”

A noise interrupted him, coming from Obi-Wan’s belly. He chuckled. The young man’s flush came back at full force.

“I guess that answered my question,” Qui-Gon held out the change of clothes to him, “I’ll wait here and let you change”

Obi-Wan just nodded and kept his eyes down all the way back to the bathroom. Qui-Gon let out a sigh. He wish he could make him more comfortable but his social talents were quite low despite his capabilities as a diplomat. It was easy to mediate a dispute but to talk to someone in order to befriend them… That was much harder and he tended to be a bit of a hermit.

He sat down looking at the food. Fruits, cheese and bread, everything for a light dinner. Obi-Wan came out he could not help but notice how the green top highlighted his eyes. Cordé truly knew all about these things, one look at him and she already could pick the best colour. He sat on the chair opposite of Qui-Gon looking over the food with renewed curiosity as if he was seeing it all for the first time. Strange as he didn’t look like he had suffered of malnourishment. He picked a raspberry but stopped, looking up at Qui-Gon as if asking permission.

“Please, this is your room and your food, go ahead”

The young man did so gladly and ate the sweet fruit. It was apparently a successful experiment as he kept digging into the raspberry bowl under Qui-Gon’s amused gaze. It reminded him of when Ani, who grew up in a very arid area, had tasted these fruits, though he didn’t enjoy them nearly as much. He also sampled the bread and cheese but always returned to the fruits. He was apparently also a fan of strawberries and redcurrants. The meal was spent in a comfortable silence and by the end Obi-Wan had a goofy smile on his face.

“Would you like to retire or do you need something else?”

He hesitated, wanting to ask but not daring. A smile from Qui-Gon seemed to do the trick and he started writing on his arm again.

_Could you speak more to me?_

“About what?”

_This place or what you do anything you want_

Qui-Gon didn’t mind spending more time with Obi-Wan for any reason the other might want. The small comments exchanged later were shy but witty and he just knew there was a bright spirit in there that only lacked speech to express itself.

“As you wish, let’s settle on the bed, it’ll be more comfortable”

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly and they both settled against the pillows, a small space remaining between them. Obi-Wan seemed more at ease with his legs, though still awkward and he seemed to have no idea where to put them once he sat. He ended up keeping them together spread on the mattress.

“So where should I start? Perhaps how my first mission went...”

Qui-Gon didn’t remember speaking about himself in a long time, nor anyone asking. Tahl was one of the few who had known him for a long time but he was always one to prefer silence. Yet Obi-wan seemed to like hearing him speak. He spoke of his work for the naval armies, of his frequent arguments with authorities. At some points, Obi-Wan let out some small sounds with a smile which seemed to be all the laughter he was capable of, which seemed to sadden him. Each time he tried to lift his mood with more of his antics with his hierarchy. He had never been one to follow orders. At first Obi-Wan wrote down many questions or comment, one of them earning him a muttered ‘brat’ from Qui-Gon with a smile, but as the night passed, the writing became sloppy until it was absent. Qui-Gon’s voice lowered as well, closer to a whisper now.

Eventually, something warm slid against him and he realised Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. He moved him gently careful to not wake him up and tucked the light cover around him. He gave a small caress to his shoulder before leaving.

“Goodnight Obi-Wan” He whispered.

 

**

 

Something was licking his cheek, leaving sticky drool on his face. Obi-Wan made a slumbering move to chase away the intruder who gave him a disapproving growl. He opened an eye to see Artoo, proudly standing on the top of him, clearly intent on laving his whole face with his tongue. _‘Sorry buddy but I’d rather not’_. This seemed to offend the mammal greatly. How he managed to open the door he didn’t know but this animal sure was resourceful.

“Artoo!” A voice whispered angrily, “What did I tell you about-” He spotted Obi-Wan sitting in his bed and the dog on his lap looking proud, “Oh, I’m sorry he woke you, I try to teach him better manners but he keeps breaking into people’s rooms to lick their faces!”

Obi-Wan smiled, trying to reassure the boy that all was fine. Anakin returned it with a grin of his own, picking the dog up and putting him down.

“I should probably go, Qui-Gon sir said to not bother y-”

“I did but it wasn’t very effective was it?” Qui-Gon was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed, “Ani he would probably prefer to rest”

“But it’s Artoo who came to wake him up!” The boy whined.

Qui-Gon let out a sigh.

“How that dog manages to open every door, I’ll never know...”

Artoo let out a proud bark. Not that the animal was truly a bother to Obi-Wan but it was a bit of a surprise to wake up to. Anakin turned to him.

“But now that you’re awake, maybe you’d like to come to my horse-riding lessons!”

Horses? He’d only ever seen them in pictures.

“If you don’t want to it would be completely fine!” Qui-Gon added quickly to his ward’s invitation but Obi-Wan grinned at him and nodded as he got out of bed.

He would pass no occasion to see more of this world. And spending more time with Qui-Gon was a pleasant bonus.

“Wizard!” Anakin exclaimed, leading Artoo back out, “Qui-Gon sir can’t ride because of his arm but he’s great with horses!”

Qui-Gon smiled indulgently at the boy.

“So would you be if were a bit more calm” He turned to Obi-Wan, “We’ll let you change, as for breakfast, it’s waiting for us in the stables”

Obi-wan could hear him order Anakin to wait-up as he closed the door. This day was off to a good start.

 

**

 

The air was warm, cool wind blowing and keeping it from becoming too hot. Obi-Wan found it was much easier to walk than yesterday as if his new legs needed time before activating. Still Qui-Gon kept close to him just in case he had a lapse.

“Threepio!” Anakin exclaimed, running up to a palomino horse. The animal seemed startled for a second before recognising his owner and letting himself be petted.

There was indeed food waiting on the table, bread, juice and more fruits which made Obi-Wan’s mouth water. But the horses were more fascinating than the food. They were taller than he expected and of varying colours. He wasn't really sure about approaching them even if they were herbivorous.

“Don’t worry, most of them have a good temper,” Qui-Gon said behind him, “The queen has excellent horse masters, they take great care of their charges”

He patted one of the horse who was sniffing his arm, probably looking for a hidden treat. Obi-Wan remembered his stories of the previous night, his voice softly speaking to him. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he probably had as he had no memories of the man leaving. He smiled, watching him pet the animals with affection.

He took out his make-up pencil and wrote something down his arm before showing it to Qui-Gon.

_You like horses apparently!_

Qui-Gon let out a chuckle at his words.

“I have a soft spot for all animals. The queen likes to say I have a weakness for all ‘pathetic lifeforms’” He tried to untangle a bit of the horse’s manes, “It’s true I sometimes prefer animal company to human. Animals are loyal, they love unconditionally, never betray you...”

He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts, and for a moment, Obi-Wan was convinced he saw hurt in his eyes.

“Qui-Gon sir!” Anakin’s voice interrupted, “I’ve got Threepio ready, can we go outside?”

Qui-Gon shook out of his thoughts, his expression becoming more pleasing.

“Grab some food before Ani, you haven’t eaten anything”

The boy grumbled something before tying his horse’s reins nearby and running to the table. He gulped down a fig quicker than necessary and almost strangled himself when he downed his orange juice. Obi-Wan patted the boy’s back as he coughed.

“Try not to choke on it Ani, it would be terribly embarrassing to explain to the queen.” Qui-Gon said with an amused smile smile. The boy gave him a half-hearted glare but ate the rest of his breakfast more slowly. It was during this very breakfast Obi-Wan discovered he was also very found of butter.

Anakin wiped his hands on his pants before bouncing off his chair.

“Can we go now?”

A nod from Qui-Gon sent him back running to his horse and soon they followed.

Once outside, Obi-Wan was stopped by the soil. Real solid soil under his feet! He’d only ever touched sand before. He knelt, putting his hands down and letting the feel imprint on him. He looked up and saw Qui-Gon looking at him curiously, clearly taken aback by his simple joy.

“Look!” Anakin said pointing at the meadow where other horses roamed, “That’s Qui-Gon sir’s horse there!”

A massive bay roan horse was grazing on the grass, tail swaying lightly. Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised he needed such an impressive animal to support him. _‘His coat is the same as Qui-Gon’s hair’_ he thought with a smile, silver and chestnut put together.

Qui-Gon patted the animal’s neck who head butted his chest, his face alive with a delight Obi-Wan had not seen before. He remembered the man’s earlier words: ‘ _I sometimes prefer animal company’_. It seemed he had more faith in animals than humans and Obi-Wan found himself wishing to know why.

His scribed some words on his arms before offering it to Qui-Gon.

_What’s his name?_

“Saber,” He answered, “I’m letting him rest here as I can’t ride him before I have Cordé’s say-so”

Obi-Wan was writing an answer when he heard a ‘thump’. He turned and saw a donkey. The animal had apparently hit it’s own head on the wooden fence. It shook it’s head, large hears flopping from side to side and tried to back away but almost tripped on it’s own hooves.

“Ah ye,s” Qui-Gon said with a note of exasperation, “The donkey’s Jar Jar. He’s not very bright”

The snicker behind them as Anakin finished to saddle Threepio proved the comment to be an understatement. Obi-Wan watched, circumspect as the animal scared itself with it’s own shadow and let out a plaintive cry. Not very bright at all.

“Had to feed him when his mother rejected him,” He explained as another horse came closer demanding attention, “He’s always been a bit... behind. Many wondered why I bothered with such a moronic animal but it felt felt wrong to just leave him to his fate. Plus keeping him in a closed fence avoid him from wandering off”

Obi-Wan smiled at this. The man’s heart was too big for his body and he was pretty big already. He understood what the queen said about ‘pathetic lifeforms’. As he watched him talk softly to the horses he wondered why anyone would abuse his love.

“Do you ride Obi-Wan?”

The question got him out of his thoughts and shook his head.

“Then perhaps you’d like to learn with Anakin?”

His eyes widened. Him? On a horse?

“Yes! Come on Obi-Wan, it’ll be great you see!” Anakin exclaimed clearly happy at the prospect of a new riding partner.

“Let him chose for himself Ani,” Qui-Gon said before his attention returned to the young man, “I could help you saddle Light.” He pointed the red coated horse peacefully enjoying the sun, “She’s the sweetest mare there is”

There was both fear and excitement at the idea of being on a horse but excitement won out. He didn’t want to be afraid of trying anything new. Qui-Gon smiled at his decided nod and showed him where he could pick the equipment.

The mare sniffed his hand curiously as Qui-Gon saddled her. He petted her muzzle, it was so soft!

“Here you go!” Qui-Gon said, “Do you want me to help you up?”

Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon motioned him forward.

“Here, put your left foot in the stirrup; like that; your hands,” he grabbed both of Obi-Wan’s hands with only one of his. They were warm and calloused and he loved the feel of them, “Here on the pommel and now you can hoist yourself up”

Obi-Wan pushed on his left leg but it was still hard to coordinate his limbs. Then Qui-Gon’s hands were on his hips helping him up and he was suddenly much warmer than he should be and before he knew it, he was sat on the saddle, finally taller than the other man.

“You’re okay there?”

Obi-Wan nodded briskly, trying to avoid thinking about the hand that remained on his hip. _‘_ _Come on’_ He thought _‘It’s just a hand focus!’_. Qui-Gon’s hand left him which both relieved and saddened him as he went to check on Anakin.

How strange it was to sit across a living creature. The mare moved her head chasing away the flies lurking about her, and he could feel the movements of her body.

“See?” Anakin piped up happily, his own horse passing next to him, “It’s not so bad!”

He then gave a light kick to Threepio with his heels and the animal started to trot, Artoo following close behind.

“You can follow Ani to the training field,” Qui-Gon said, patting Light’s neck as he walked by, “Keep your back straight and don’t pull too much on the reins. Give her a little kick to get her going… Yes just like this!”

Obi-Wan found himself grinning like a fool atop his horse, this was fantastic. They caught up with Anakin who was already warming up his mount. Qui-Gon gave him a series of exercise to do and kept a close eye on Obi-Wan, Artoo laying next to him. It was a bit messy, giving instruction to the both of them but Anakin already knew the basics whereas Obi-Wan was a novice.

“Don’t ask her to turn around too abruptly, and keep your -That’s good Ani, do one more then try the other- Don’t keep your pelvis static, you need to move with her”

Unfortunately couldn’t find the movement he should follow as the entire horse was moving. He had to give that to the poor girl, she was awfully patient with the mediocre student he was.

“Wait, stop her” Qui-Gon asked as he headed toward him.

Obi-Wan obeyed and was surprised when the other man motioned him to get down. He felt apprehension, thinking he might have done one too many things wrong _‘Not a good way for him to feel attracted to you eh Kennobi?’_ but confusion took it’s place when he saw Qui-Gon take off the saddle and put on the nearby fence.

“Here, I’ll help you back up”

Obi-Wan did as he was told though he still did not understand where this was going, his confusion growing when he saw Qui-Gon sit himself behind him. The man kept an appropriate distance, with only his legs slightly touching his. Yet it was enough for his palms to start to sweat. Qui-Gon’s arms encircled him as he grabbed the reins and gave Light a small kick.

“Just feel her move beneath you. Horse riding isn’t a solitary sport, you always work in pair with the animal. You’re not just sitting on her as she walks, you’re walking with her”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focusing on the slow rocking motion of the mare. It wasn’t something obvious, actually it could easily be overlooked which was exactly what he had done but it was there, the slow swaying back and forth and he found himself following it swept in by the comfort that went with working alongside the animal and not just seating on her. He could feel Qui-Gon’s arms and legs and knew that if he leaned back he could rest on his chest. That added to Light’s soothing motions and he could easily fall asleep…

“Captain Jinn, I told you you shouldn’t be horse riding!”

Cordé’s voice interrupted his daydreaming and he opened his voice to see her march toward them, the queen next to her. Behind him he heard Qui-Gon mutter a curse as he slowed the horse and got down to meet them.

“Unless your eyes trick you young lady, you’ll see that it was Obi-Wan who was riding, not I. I was helping him with his posture”

Cordé crossed her arms.

“It’s still strenuous exercise!”

“Please,” Padmé said. She looked tired, her formal dress looking too big on her, “We came here to invite them to lunch, not argue”

The other adolescent instantly obeyed her queen and lost all her disapproving disposition.

“Hey Padmé!” Anakin exclaimed happily, bringing Threepio closer to her.

“You must call her ‘Your Grace’ in public” Cordé corrected but the queen raised her hand.

“We’re among friends, he can call me Padmé”

The boy started babbling on about his day to his friend who listened with a sweet smile. Qui-Gon went to Obi-Wan helping him on solid ground again.

“You did well. With more lessons I believe you can be a good rider”

The praise was soft, said with only the hint of a smile but there was undeniable warmth to it and Obi-Wan found himself soaking it up. In this moment he could almost believe this man could love him back.

 

**

 

Lunch was a pleasant affair punctuated by Anakin trying to sneak pieces of ham to Artoo and Padmé asking questions Obi-Wan could answer with a simple yes or no. Qui-Gon could not help but notice the worry crease on her forehead. This cursed civil war was really getting to the young girl. Once lunch was finished, the doctor Padmé and called for arrived to examine Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Anakin remained during the examination making small talk to keep the young man’s head out of it. He seemed grateful for that. Qui-Gon was relieved to hear that nothing seemed wrong and that Obi-Wan was in perfect health though there was nothing to be done about his voice. The young man didn’t seem surprised by the statement but the misery surrounding him was palpable. Anakin was already quite fond of this new unexpected friend and offered an afternoon on the beach in the hope of lifting his mood. Obi-Wan gave him a smile and though his eyes still held sadness he motioned Anakin toward the door as if to say ‘lead the way’. It was good to see Anakin make friend with other people as the boy tended to be rather lonely. He was about to follow them with the doctor stopped him.

“Sorry to keep you but this young man will be staying with you right?”

Qui-Gon nodded.

“Until he decides otherwise, yes”

“Good. Well as I said nothing is wrong with him, he is in perfect health. There is technically nothing keeping him from speaking”

That was something Qui-Gon hadn’t dare mention while Obi-Wan was still present as to not upset him further but he did wonder.

“I can’t tell you what happened to him. It can be a psychological block or… well one those thing magical folks throw on us”

A curse? Magic wasn’t a widespread thing, only something whispered about. Only fantastic creatures could summon it but it never stopped humans from trying. He remembered seeing centaurs hooves, fairy dust or griffon’s feathers on the market. Those fantastic folks were illusive at best and many rumours grew on the potency of their body parts. The commerce of such items was forbidden in Naboo as it was considered barbarism, which Qui-Gon completely approved of but it didn’t stop the myth from growing. He remembered himself as the boy, playing in the waves with imaginary mermaids.

“Of course it could be nothing. It won’t stop him from living a normal life but should he want that to change, I fear the only one who can do something about it is himself. In any case he’ll need support”

Qui-Gon nodded letting the doctor leave. He would give Obi-Wan all the support he needed. He remembered this morning’s lesson, when their body had touched. He hadn’t intended it that way, only wanting to show the proper moves but the feel of him brought a comfort he couldn’t name. Almost as if something in him loosened at his his touch and whispered, relieved, ‘Finally!’.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan’s happiness as he entered the sea was unmistakable and made Qui-Gon glad. The queen had insisted on joining them on their outing and her and her handmaiden were now playing with Anakin. Even after learning how to swim, the boy was still fearful when left alone in the water. Qui-Gon stopped next to Obi-Wan who was a bit farther from the shore than the others, his head tipped toward the sun.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

He startled a little, probably lost in thoughts but beamed as nodded to Qui-Gon. His smiled widened even more when he saw Sabé throw seaweed on Anakin’s head and the boy retaliated immediately. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly and averted his eyes. Not wanting his good mood to vanish, Qui-Gon held out his arm. At first puzzled, Obi-Wan soon understood and started slowly writting invisible letters on it.

LOOK HAPPY

IS GOOD

“Yes, I’m glad Ani managed to find his place here even without his mother”

?

Qui-Gon let out a sigh.

“My meeting with Ani happened under… hectic circumstances. My ship was low on water reserves so we made an emergency stop in the port of some arid nameless village. Water had more value than gold here so we had to find someone ready to bargain. That’s how I met Ani. He was a slave then.”

Horror bloomed in Obi-Wan’s eyes and his gaze returned to the blond boy as if wondering who would ever enslave anyone much less children. Qui-Gon continued.

“The man who owned him was the only one willing to bargain. He owned both Ani and his mother. Ani was already such a talkative and bright young child,” He smiled, “I wanted to get them and all the other slaves out here but this wasn’t Naboo. I had no authority over those people and I had a duty to my crew. Chariot race were often organized and Ani had been training for them, hoping the money he won would by his and his mother’s freedom. I’ll skip the details but I managed to get him into the race. He won, I knew he would but unfortunately the criminal circles that ran the town weren’t happy to have their money and water supplies taken from them. We had to run away, with not time to pay for Shmi’s freedom. She urged us to leave, said she’d find a way.”

He felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

“The queen managed to have the money sent to her through an underworld channel as Naboo’s forces were no longer welcome here. We managed to get her to Coruscant and we hoped from there bring her to Naboo but then the civil war started. I only hope it’ll end soon and we can get Shmi here”

Obi-Wan was looking at him, his eyes kind. He traced words on his arm.

YOU DID RIGHT

Qui-Gon let out a chuckle.

“I wish I could have done better. The lad misses his mother and only Padmé can comfort him. But the queen has a kingdom to rule, she can’t always be there for him.”

HE HAS YOU TOO

Qui-Gon sighed.

“I fear I am not very good at comfort. I’d make a terrible parent”

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously and Qui-Gon was touched by his desire to defend him. His eyes fell on his mole once more. The young man truly had a handsome face, with endearing cleft on the chin and the copper and gold shade of his hair that shone in the light.

_A halo of gold-copper surrounding his head and his voice singing softly…_

Qui-Gon forced himself to return to the present, tearing his thoughts away from his mysterious saviour to find Obi-Wan looking at him curiously. He did have some of the physical attributes he remembered the stranger possessing but that was were their similarities ended as Obi-Wan couldn’t breath a word, much less sing. But that didn’t make him any less charming.

“Qui-Gon sir!” Anakin exclaimed rushing toward them, “Can we do a water battle? Padmé agreed!”

Obi-Wan’s hand left him and Qui-Gon found himself wishing it hadn’t.

“If the queen says so, who am I to deny her?”

Padmé rolled her eyes at his comment and let Anakin climb up her shoulders. Obi-Wan agreed to take Cordé upon his and Qui-Gon carried Sabé who was the tallest of the three. The battle started, lasting many long minutes punctuated by the laughter of it’s participants.

They did not see the shadow that observed them, hidden among waves.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan was living a dream. The week passed by quickly and he found himself enjoying each day more than the precedent. Qui-Gon talking to him late in the evening became a regular occurrence he was immensely glad for. He hadn’t asked him any other questions about what had happened to him ever since the first day when he refused but he always offered him the chance to ‘speak’ asking him about himself. Simple, basic questions he still had to be careful about as to not let the truth slip. He took a licking to Anakin as well, the energetic boy always wanting to include him in all he did as well as his lessons. The boy soaked up knowledge but couldn’t sit still for more than a moment which made his academic schooling harder.

“He has the attention span of a suggar-high hamster” Qui-Gon had once said to him with a smile.

Obi-wan had found a good way to parry these tendencies by learning his lessons right alongside him. After all he had as much to learn as the boy if not more and he devoured every book he could get his hands on. Anakin was calmer with a learning companion and Obi-Wan made sure to keep him on track. No matter what the man thought of himself, he was a good teacher but always kept a distance with those around him. He was polite and pleasing but stopped anyone from being too emotionally close to him. He had seen Anakin stop himself many times from reaching out to the older man, and Padmé’s careful approach. What saddened him most was that the man himself seemed to suffer from it. And yet he never tried to breach this invisible barrier between him and the others. But sometimes Obi-Wan could see the well shielded soul, in his gentleness in his gesture more than his words. He was only hiding and Obi-Wan wanted to try everything in his power to coax him out. His feelings for the man had only deepened as he spent time with him and he had realised he truly wanted his happiness more than he wanted his love.

This day was sunny though a bit cooler than the other as they walked down the market. It was only the two of them, not even Artoo was there and even surrounded by people this outing still felt more intimate. Qui-Gon explained everything he didn’t understand and bought him some fruit he hadn’t tried before. Pomegranate was becoming a favourite of his. His mood dimmed somewhat when passing the fish stand. The wide eyes of the sea animals staring at him, their scales a disturbing reminder of his own. He couldn’t help but see himself in their place. Qui-Gon seemed to sense his uneasiness as he stirred him farther down to the port.

“Not a fan of fish?” He asked. His hand resting lightly on his shoulder was a real comfort.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“The smell can make people uncomfortable, the heads too. We can go back to the palace without going by them again.”

Shouts caught their attention then. They got louder, curses along with exclamations until someone screamed.

“Mermaid!! Them boys caught a mermaid!!”

Obi-Wan didn’t even think before rushing forward. He elbowed his way through the growing crowd, earning many quite colourful insults before reaching the centre.

She had long auburn hair and a glistening green tail. She looked terrified. Obi-Wan didn’t recognize her so she probably wasn’t a padawan and she seemed rather young, sixteen, maybe less.

“How did ye even get her?!” Someone asked.

“No idea, I just felt the net was heavier than usual, pulled it up and here she was!”

The mermaid was squirming, trying free herself but the fishermen had a good grip on her.

“Must have got herself caught in it.” One of them mused, “Can ye believe our luck?!”

“We’re gonna be rich once we sell her,” Someone added, “A living mermaid!”

They started arguing about the price, people poking her touching her like a glorified freak animal murmuring ‘ooohs’ and ‘aaahs’.

“She’s a damn pretty lass!” One of them let out, leering at her naked breasts. More bawdy comments followed.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm his anger before he gave a well placed punch to one of the fisherman effectively winding him and forcing him to let go the mermaid. Her tail swigged violently, kicking many away as she tried her best to crawl as far as possible.

“What do ye think yer doing boy?!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t answer but he could try and help a fellow merfolk. This was his duty as padawan to protect habitants of the sea and even if his title wasn’t official anymore he believed in the oath he had taken. He firmly placed himself between the mermaid and the men.

“Get out of here before ye get hurt shrimp. Don’t believe ye can fight the four o’ us”

They were rather tall and bulky men and he knew height wasn’t in his advantage but he wasn’t about to back down. None of them understood why he wasn’t talking back and they took it as a personal insult to themselves.

“Think yer better than us eh? Fine ye asked for it!”

Obi-Wan was readying himself for battle and for being beaten down but a strong voice interrupted.

“You will cease this immediately!”

As the crowd parted to let him pass, Qui-Gon had never seemed so mighty or terrifying, his voice a roar over the shouts. The fishermen were about to speak again when recognition dawned on their faces.

“I am captain Jinn, acting with the authority of Her Grace, queen Amidala, and it seems necessary to remind you that all trading of magical being is strictly forbidden within the kingdom of Naboo”

He placed himself before Obi-Wan shielding him of any hit that might come.

“The mermaid will be released and returned to the ocean where she belongs.”

His voice was colder than ice, piercing through the deafening silence that had fallen over the crowd. Even seagulls had stopped their cries.

Qui-Gon didn’t wait for an answer and picked up the mermaid. She was was frozen in place, looking at him fearfully with wide teal eyes, not daring to move.

“It’s alright,” he told her, the kindness in his voice and an antithesis to his previous tone making him sound life a different person, “You won’t be hurt now”

He knelt on path’s edge offering her a clear way and she didn’t hesitate before leaping out of his arm and into the water, disappearing into the murky depth. Qui-Gon turned around, his expression was of steel once more.

“I don’t believe there is any more to see here. Resume your business”

People bowed their heads slightly before scattering, the fishermen dutifully keeping their eyes on the ground.

Obi-Wan felt his hand settle on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Though his voice betrayed nothing, there was worry in his eyes. That’s when Obi-Wan realised he was trembling with either rage or fear or maybe it simply was the adrenaline coming down.

He could have been in her place. And there may not have been anyone to help him. He had always known the risks of swimming so close to shore; it was his job to protect others from the shore; but to witness it… He had been immersed in Qui-Gon he had forgotten that humans were as different as mermaids were. Some were good people and others were… fallen. As he thought once more of what could have happened to that poor girl he felt sick.

Qui-Gon circled his shoulder, keeping him against his side, stirring him away. He could hear him speak softly to him, though he didn’t understand what was being said. He let his touch comfort him and his voice sooth him one the way back.

 

**

 

Qui-Gon wanted to curse out loud. The day had started greatly, a walk down the market under nice weather with Obi-Wan, what else could he wish for? He loved to see him grin, how he always remained curious about everything and his sarcastic remarks on the world. Just being with him made him feel as though he could never be unhappy.

Then the young man ran off toward the shouts he’d only been vaguely aware of. It took a bit of time to find him but when he did, Obi-Wan was surrounded by four men, standing protectively before… yes that was a mermaid. He’d only ever seen some once before from far away but they were easy to recognize. Cold rage rose inside of him when he saw the fishermen ready to hit Obi-Wan. He would not let them lay a finger on him. He planted his body between the young man and his would be aggressors, pouring as much authority in his voice as he could. The terror in the mermaid eyes when ha approached her was palpable but he tried his best to ease her and quickly brought her to open water where she happily threw herself. It was only after ordering the others to leave he realised Obi-wan was trembling. His knuckles were bruised, probably from hitting someone, and his words didn’t seem to reach him. His worry grew as he enveloped Obi-Wan in his arms and brought him back to the palace.

And now here he was, holding Obi-Wan’s left hand as Cordé tended to the bruises on his right. He seemed to be back in the present, nodding or shaking his head when he was asked a question. As for Padmé she was furious once she heard the whole story.

“I can’t believe this! This regulation is a year old and has been widely advertised, how could they think this was the right thing to do!” She was pacing the room, her heavy make-up making her even more stern, “Mermaids were classified among the sentient magical creatures, to sell them would be akin to slavery!”

“Many old superstitions are still widely spread among the people Your Grace,” Sabé said, “A law alone cannot change that, time is necessary”

The queen sighed and collapsed on a nearby sofa, Anakin coming to snuggle next to her.

“I know that,” She said, wrapping her arms around the boy, “But with everything that’s happening right now… My nerves got the better of me”

“You should rest Padmé,” Anakin chimed in, “You work too much and don’t sleep enough”

She smiled and gave him a small peck on his forehead, wiping away the faint mark her lipstick left behind.

“You’re probably right Ani, but there’s still too much to be done,” she turned to Obi-Wan, “Will you be alright?”

He nodded giving her a smile that didn’t really reached his eyes. She turned to Qui-Gon.

“The mermaid… She wasn’t harmed was she?”

Qui-Gon shook his head.

“Simply terrified, but not harmed as far as I could see”

Obi-Wan nodded, writing on the sheet Cordé had provided, drinking his glass of water at the same time.

_I saw her up close, she was fine._

It was the only relief for Padmé who relaxed a bit on the sofa.

“Qui-Gon was saved by a mermaid once” Anakin remarked happily.

Obi-Wan nearly spit out his water.

“Ani!” Cordé exclaimed as she patted the young man’s back, “We already said mermaids probably weren’t involved!”

Anakin pouted.

“But you said your heard him sing!”

Qui-Gon sighed.

“I heard singing, I didn’t say it was a mermaid”

Obi-wan recovered and scribed quick words on paper.

_A mermaid?_

The question was a lot calmer than he looked.

“I got my shoulder injured a week ago on ship, during a storm,” Qui-Gon explained, remembering the event, “I lost consciousness, I’m pretty sure I was drowning. I should have died but someone managed to drag me to the shore.” He made a pose, the fragments of memories coming back, “I don’t remember clearly but someone was there, I believe this person saved me”

“It was a mermaid!” Anakin muttered grumpily.

There was no time to contradict him as a knock was heard on the door. Sabé went to get it. It was a neatly folded letter and she closed the door after thanking the messenger. Her happy exclamation interrupted them all.

“Captain Tahl safely arrived in Coruscant! They’re taking care of the refugees!”

There were many relieved exclamations. Sabé smirked as she read the rest of the missive.

“There’s also a note to Qui-Gon’s sole attention!”

He smiled.

“Is there now?”

“She apparently request that you refrain from dying on her any time soon”

“No promises but I’ll try my best”

Cordé started to grumble disapprovingly and Padmé decided it was time to resume her work in order to avoid further argument. Anakin hugged Obi-Wan briefly and got his hair ruffled buy the older man before following the queen and her handmaiden.

Qui-Gon let go of Obi-Wan’s hand then, not wanting to impose on the other man. He didn’t wish for the young man to think he was sticking to him like a bad rash.

“Do you need anything else?”

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate, fidgeting a bit before writing on the sheet.

_Do you remember your rescue?_

‘ _Yes and sometimes I imagine it’s you’_. Stop it old man, just answer his question!

“Only pieces. I don’t think I could identify the person’s face but his voice..”

_The voice was the sweetest song he ever heard and he wanted wrap it around him like a protective blanket and forget the world…_

“I believe I could recognize his voice. He sang beautifully. I know there’s little chance to ever find him, but I just wish I could thank him”

Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t name. He still hadn’t decided on their colour; green, grey, blue? Or simply a fantastic blend of all three? He gave him one of those amazing smile that could make anyone feel special and wondered once more why a lively young man like him would want to spend so much time with a withdrawn person like him. His ever changing eyes returned to his sheet of paper.

_I’m sure he knows._

Qui-Gon smiled at the optimistic words.

“I hope so”

 

**

 

‘ _My voice’_ , Obi-Wan thought, _‘He likes my voice’_. Though the man was probably unaware of this fact, compliments of someone’s voice were usual pick-up lines among merfolks. But from Qui-Gon it wasn’t a lame attempt at seduction but a honest appreciation.

Except for the fact that he didn’t even know it was him.

That was a sobering thought. Not to mention Qui-Gon was most certainly seeing him as a child clinging constently to his sleeve. It was bad enough that he had to restrain himself from gripping his hand when the man let go of him.

He hoped Qui-Gon could learn to love him in the time they had left together, but perhaps the first thing to do was to make sure there wasn’t anyone else in his heart. And if there was… well, having the man in his life was already more than he could have dreamed of. And Qui-Gon’s happiness was more important than whether or not he would return his love. Obi-Wan took a deep breath before writing down the words.

_Who is Tahl?_

Qui-Gon read his question, confused before realisation dawned on him.

“Of course you wouldn’t know her! Must have been strange to hear us speak of her without any idea of who she was”

He sat on one of the comfortable chair across Obi-Wan.

“She is a great captain and a dear friend. We grew up together,” He chuckled, “I was a bit of a recluse as a young boy and she was always the one to drag me over to people in order to socialise. We got into so many troubles...”

He started talking about her with fondness and all jealousy Obi-Wan had felt disappeared when he saw first hand the affection Qui-Gon had for her. Yet he did not seem in love with her or perhaps his feeling were simply calmer, less obvious.

“At one point I even contemplated marrying her!” He laughed, “But we weren’t meant for a marital life together”

_Why is that?_

Obi-Wan found himself asking hoping it wasn’t too private but Qui-Gon didn’t seem to mind as he mused his answer.

“She is important to me but… I never felt any pull toward her. Our intimate relationship was well but I never felt any need for it. It never pained me to imagine us simply remaining friends, I only feared it would hurt her to know that. That’s how I knew I wasn’t 'in love'," he smiled, “I know I made the right choice as she later found someone who she loved truly and who loved her in return. It couldn’t have happened if we remained together”

Obi-Wan gazed at him, at the simple joy he felt, talking about his friend and once lover who found a love for herself.

_What about you?_

Qui-Gon looked surprised.

“Me? I fear I make a poor partner. I never found anyone to fit me, so to speak. I had affairs but they faded easily” A self-deprecating chuckle escaped his lips, “I’m not easy to live, not to mention I’m not getting any younger. I doubt love will find me now but one can always hope”

Both sadness and acceptance mixed in his eyes, as if he wanted to believe but didn’t dare to. _‘You are loved’_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, _‘_ _I don’t know what my love is worth to you but you have it’_. But he didn’t share any of those things.

 _There’s no reason to despair_ he wrote instead _I don’t see any reason you can’t be loved!_

Qui-Gon laughed. It was a great sound and Obi-Wan found himself wishing he would hear it more often.

“You are too kind. I’m terribly grumpy, not to mention stubborn”

_Now why would you think that?_

Qui-Gon smiled widened as he read the words.

“Imp”

Obi-Wan gave him a mischievous smile.

 

**

 

He shouldn’t spend so much time in Obi-Wan’s company. Anakin was much more attentive now that Obi-Wan worked with him. He looked up to the older man as a big brother and stopped trying to escape his lessons. But what started to scare Qui-Gon was how much he needed these moments with Obi-Wan. Spending time with the young man would always brighten his day while too long without him would lower his mood. And now he was having these... tingling when he thought about him! He should probably take a bit of distance, as to avoid scaring the poor man off.

“Ah, there you are!” Cordé as she found him leaning on the fence from where he watched Jar Jar’s antics. The stupid beast had been trying to eat bramble again, “I was looking for you! Duchess Kryze has arrived to discuss the deployment of their troops. Her grace would like you to greet her as well”

He nodded, knowing the protocol and the Kryze family had one of the most important duchy of all the kingdom, their help invaluable in the civil war. They were a good sort.

He could hear the flutter of conversation as they got closer to the queen’s private lounge

“Here they are,” he heard Padmé say when the door opened, “Lady Satine you probably already know Qui-Gon Jinn, one of my naval captain. He is unable to join the civil war at this moment”

The young woman in her early twenties rose to meet him halfway, offering a curtsey to his bow.

“With luck, this war will be over once you’re recovered”

“I hope so as well, lady Kryze”

She was a tall woman, with high cheekbones and an angular face, giving her a marble statue like beauty. Bold cyan eyes circled by dark eye-liner and pulled back platinum blond hair. She stood tall and regal, a true duchess indeed.

They sat back, resuming the previous talk of how to best attack the Trade Federation weaknesses. He had never worked on any military plan with her before but was pleasantly surprised to see she favoured direct and precise action to the queen’s usual carefulness.

“I take no pleasure in warfare,” she explained to calm Padmé’s worry about their troop’s safety, “Which is why I do not want the conflict to last longer than necessary. Civilian population is counting on the rapidity and efficacy of our responses”

The mention of the people was enough to convince the queen that a bit of boldness was necessary. Qui-Gon never blamed her reticence, after all she was still young, an adolescent, and those difficult decisions were still hard on her but he was glad for lady Kryze’s presence who helped her see the bigger picture.

There was a knock on the door, and Anakin burst in before waiting for anyone to let him in. He was followed by Obi-Wan who was trying (and failing) to control him. The boys arms were full with a plate of home-made reddish sorbet on small sticks. They were already melting a bit.

“Padmé, uhm, I mean lady Padmé! Look at those we made for you! Kitchen’s bit of a mess but-”

Obi-Wan’s hand went to his mouth to put an end to the chatter as he took the plate from him and put it on the nearest table. He then tried to bow apologetically to the room’s occupants for this interruption.

“It’s alright Obi-Wan,” Padmé said, “I know Ani can be a bit… wild sometimes” That was one word for it, “Please, lady Satine, let me make introductions, Anakin Skywalker is captain Jinn’s ward and Obi-Wan joined us recently. He’s a guest here. Lady Kryse is here to assist us in the civil war”

Lady Satine curtsied, a polite smile on her lips.

“Your ward seems… energetic captain. A good trait in a youth” She turned to Obi-Wan, her expression softening a bit, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Watching over this boy seems to be a work of every minute”

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding, unable to say more.

“He is unfortunately mute” Qui-Gon added in case the noble felt slighted by his lack of response.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

Obi-Wan waved away her concern.

 _It’s alright, milady_ he wrote down his arm. It seemed to have become a second nature for him.

A bit perplexed, but also amused by the strange display, she pleasantly smiled back to Obi-Wan.

“Now Ani,” Padmé said, “What is it that you wanted to say?”

The boy pointed at the plate.

“We tried to make ice cream and Obi was a great help! So, well, I just wanted to show you, see if you’d like it...”

He looked much more contrite now he realised he had stubbled upon a ‘serious’ meeting. Padmé gave him an indulgent smile.

“I’d love to try it Ani, but please next time, even after knocking, waith for my answer before coming in” She turned to the rest of the room, “We’ve done all we could now, it would be a good time to end this meeting”

And it was late afternoon after all. Ending things here probably was a good idea. Qui-Gon mused as to where he could take Obi-Wan today. He had learn most of his tastes by now and believed the sand artist would catch his attention…

“Obi-Wan?”

Lady Satine came to here, hands claps in front of her. She looked almost taller than him, and didn’t appear to be wearing any kind of heels.

“Would you mind accompanying me to the sand artists exposition? I hear it’s quite lovely”

Well clearly, he wasn’t the only one with this idea.

Obi-Wan seemed surprised by the invitation but interested by the idea.

Qui-Gon shocked himself with the sudden urge to snatch the young man away. He shouldn’t even want to do that!

A move in his direction caught his attention and he saw that Obi-Wan had wrote something for him.

_Will you come?_

He wanted to. Wanted to keep the young man close and he almost accepted but something held him back. Here was a perfectly nice couple of young people ready for an outing, and he, the middle age age adult would invade their group? Lady Kryze was expressing a discreet interest in him. She was a beautiful, intelligent young woman, whose company was much more suited to Obi-Wan than his was.

He smiled.

“It’s a kind offer Obi-Wan but I think I’ll stay in the palace for today”

Did he just imagined his shoulders dropped a little? He probably did. He bowed to him and lady Kryze.

“Enjoy yourselves”

He left, trying to ignore the smile Obi-Wan gave her or the pleasant chatter he heard lady Satine start. It was best this way, Obi-Wan spending time with someone his age. It may be that nothing would come of this but truly? Obi-Wan was handsome, his personality genuine and charming, he couldn’t blame the duchess for her interest. She certainly had good taste.

Why should this bother him so much anyway? He didn’t have feelings for the man did he? No. He didn’t. At all. He only had… tingling. Very nice tingling. Nothing else.

He passed a hand over his face.

He might as well go see Saber. As he couldn’t ride, he hadn’t spend as much time as he ought to with his horse. And it would avoid him thinking of the beautiful lady Satine with handsome Obi-Wan.

But no matter what he did lately, Obi-Wan was always in the back of his thoughts.

 

**

 

Satine was a truly wonderful person and being with her reminded Obi-Wan of why humans fascinated him in the first place, not to mention the knowledge she had on places deeper into the land. He thought she would tire of his endless questions but days passed and still, she enjoyed his company. But no matter how pleasant she was, she could not take his mind away from someone else. He had scarcely seen Qui-Gon lately. He had kept declining invitations to spend more time together, always kind and polite but… distant somehow. As if keeping his emotions away from every conversation. He didn’t appear angry with with him but troubled and it worried him greatly.

“A coin for your thoughts?”

He looked up, smiling at Satine who looked as beautiful as ever in a clear blue dress. Yet he could not help but wish for a darker blue and older eyes.

_I was just doing some pondering._

He always kept a notebook around now, it was becoming second nature. Satine sat next to him.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” she said, “I wondered if perhaps, you were interested in seeing the duchy of Kryze? It’s very lovely at this time of year”

It was tempting to see more of the land, but even without the one month deadline, he wouldn’t have accepted. It didn’t feel right to just leave Qui-Gon when something was wrong. He didn’t know what yet but he would find out. But first he had to make sure the man stopped avoiding him.

_I’m sorry, your offer is much appreciated but I would rather remain here._

She didn’t seem surprised by his answer, she actually seemed to expect it. She gave him a smile before kissing the corner of his lips. He was stunned to say the least. He’d suspected she had an interest in him but she never did anything besides leaving subtle but clear signs so he simply looked the other way. Yet now she was giving him a peck that felt very much like goodbye.

“You love him, don’t you” It wasn’t even a question, only a confirmation.

How did she know? Was he so obvious? Was this why Qui-Gon was avoid him? Oh please, let it not be…

“Now, now calm down,” Satine said, patting his hand, “It’s quite alright, it’s not for all to see, I’m only perceptive of those things. I also can tell when my advances don’t interest because the heart is already taken”

 _I’m sorry_ he wrote quickly, honestly concerned he might have hurt her.

She shook her head.

“I would lie if I said I wasn’t disappointed but I tried and thus have no regret. Captain Jinn is an honourable man, very handsome at that, your taste is excellent. You should see yourself when you look at him. I hope someone will look at me like that someday”

Obi-Wan could feel the blush on his face at her words but decided to ignore it.

_I’m sure someone will! You are a wonderful person lady Satine!_

She laughed.

“Oh I do not worry! Life is long yet, I have time”

She rose, righting her dress as she did so.

“Obi-Wan,” She started, looking for the right words, “Perhaps you should speak with him. About your feelings”

His eyes widened before he ducked his head, shaking it vehemently. Satine sighed, muttering something about ‘men’ and put two fingers under his chin to force his eyes to meet hers.

“You have no idea do you? I could feel his eyes burning my back every single time the three of us were in a room but when he looked at you,” Her smiled showed pearly white teeth, “It was as though he had found something he didn’t realise he was missing”

He could hardly believe it. Was she right? No, it couldn't be, he would have noticed…

“Just give it a try,” She said, standing straight again, “You might be surprised” She winked at him, leaving in a flurry of clear blue.

Obi-Wan knew his time on the land was running short but to just go up to Qui-Gon and admit his feelings? He could never.

‘ _It was as though he had found something he didn’t realise he was missing’_

The sentence made him smile despite his best efforts. Maybe Satine had seen more than there was but there was a chance. What he knew of Qui-Gon was that the man wasn’t open about his feeling and to push him in any way would just make him dig his heels in and close up like a clam. Once more he wished he knew where this fear was coming from but for now, he could try to ease the man in the idea that he was loved.

 

**

 

Qui-Gon wished he wasn’t so restless. Lady Kryze would leave soon and every minute he expected someone to come and tell him Obi-Wan would leave with her. So far it hadn’t happened. He’d been fussing over Saber for almost an hour now, brushing the animal to the point he was nearly shining. The horse himself seemed exasperated with his behaviour. It shouldn’t even bother him so much, he’d willingly avoided Obi-Wan this last week, so why couldn’t he get him off his mind? _You know why_ his mind whispered much to his annoyance. Well, he had a fairly good idea but it was too scary to contemplate.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan was there, the smile on his lips slightly uncertain. Well what did you expect? He must probably think you don’t want to see his face now.

 _I’m glad to see you_ was written on the notebook.

“So am I,” he answered a bit awkwardly. As long as he didn’t stutter everything was fine, “It has been a very… agitated week. I hope it’ll settle down after the duchess departs”

He winced. Smooth way to bring the subject on the table Jinn, congratulation. Don’t complain if he’s here to tell you he’s leaving with her. He steeled himself, he would accept the decision and be happy for Obi-Wan.

The other man didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

 _I hope so as well_ he wrote _I’d like to spend time with you again._

Wait, what? He was staying then? And apparently he looked forward to spending more time with him. He wasn’t quite sure he read well.

 _Only if it’s alright with you of course_ Obi-Wan hastily added.

“No, it’s perfectly alright, I’m… glad. I missed our time together as well” _‘But I didn’t think I compared with lady Satine’_ went unsaid.

The tension leaved the other man’s shoulders.

_Good. I was starting to get jealous of Saber._

Obi-Wan’s smile was back at full force and Qui-Gon was lost. He’d missed it so much during last week, as well as those eyes and those witty remarks with a dose of sarcasm. The cleft of his chin, the mole on his cheek… _Just like in a half remembered memory…_ He wanted to touch it all, taste it all. His lips were slightly parted and when did he start leaning forward? Didn’t seem to really matter when he could see Obi-Wan’s face highlighted by the setting sun.

“Captain Jinn! Obi-Wan!”

The effect was instantaneous and in the matter of seconds he was back his full height again.

“Yes Cordé?” His voice wasn’t any different, it was actually stronger than before.

“Her Ladyship the duchess is leaving, you’ll come to see her depart?”

He nodded.

“Of course”

“Perfect, the queen is already there”

Cordé turned around, already leaving but the two men lingered a bit. Eventually, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, offering him a smile.

“Shall we?”

The young man nodded, a grin on his face.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what happened exactly or more accurately what _didn’t_ happen. But it left him feeling giddy and warm. Perhaps Satine was right, perhaps Qui-Gon did have feelings for him! He’d have to send something to thank her insight. For a moment there, these dark blue eyes had looked at him and he’d felt longing, desire and… love.

‘ _Please’_ he thought _‘Please let it be true…!’_

He only had two weeks left.

 

**

 

 _And time goes quicker_  
_Between the two of us_  
 _Oh, my love, don’t forsake me_  
 _Take what the water gave me_

 

**

 

The following week felt like heaven and he couldn’t remember being so happy before. There were news from the civil war and the queen’s armies were apparently winning which only lifted everyone’s mood. Obi-Wan’s riding lessons were going well, he was nowhere near Anakin’s level but he was getting better and taking a liking to Light. He now sneaked the mare some treat on which she munched happily. He was also helping caring for all the other horses, getting to know the stable staff and the other animals. It’s how he noticed one horse that nobody ever worked with. It was a pitch black stallion with a bit of a temper. He always stayed in the meadow, rarely approaching humans but was well acquainted with his peers. He’d been warned the animal had tendency to bite if one stayed too close, too long. Qui-Gon was usually the one to brush him, clean him up a bit in order to avoid the dirt from collecting but he always seemed… sad when he did so. Melancholic.

It was during one of the evening finishing the third week, after he had finished caring for Light that he saw Qui-Gon, still disentangling the black horse’s mane. Nothing as… intimate as last time had happened between them but the time they had spend together was comfortable almost… domestic. Padmé had said they started to act like an old married couple and their commune embarrassed reaction made her laugh.

He came closer, mindful of the moody horse.

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Qui-Gon said, “It’s almost finished now”

 _I’d rather stay_ was the written answer.

The horse turned it’s head, trying to give Qui-Gon’s shoulder a bite but he slapped it on the nose. The animal went back to grazing grass, his hears down in irritation.

_Whose horse is this?_

He saw Qui-Gon’s hands froze as he read the words before resuming his work.

“Someone whose not here anymore” It seemed to hurt him as much as angered him.

The horse’s mane was perfect now yet Qui-Gon kept smoothing over imaginary knots. Obi-Wan put his hand on his elbow, intimating him to stop before tugging him away from the black animal. They sat against the fence, watching the horses wander about.

_Tell me, please._

Qui-Gon sighed, his gaze lost in memories.

“He called the horse Circle. A reference to the circle of life he told me.”

Circle seemed more at ease now that he wasn’t crowded by humans, his his hears standing up, listening to the evening noises.

“His name was Xanatos de Crion. He was from a family of earls and had been left under my care for tuition. His father wanted him raised at court. I had just been made captain and found myself looking after a child. He was highly intelligent, devoured knowledge like candy, very charismatic too even as an infant. He could wrap anyone around his finger. Circle was a present from me for his thirteenth birthday, just a colt so he could train and mount him himself” There was a sad smile on his lips as if remembering the joy on a young adolescent face, “I had almost raised him myself though I don’t know if he was more a son or brother to me. He was brilliant, promised to a great future in Naboo’s military. And I was blindly proud of all his accomplishment, ignoring his arrogance and ambition. Others didn’t know him like _I_ did right? _I_ would see if anything was wrong” He cursed under his breath, “A damned presumptuous fool, that’s what I was! A terrorist group had started to take action against the crown, wanting to overthrow the Naberrie family. There were mass massacre and other horrors and the royal troops never seemed to get there in time. The terrorist movement grew easily as if someone on the other side was sure to keep the army off their back. They launched at attack on the capital entering through ways they shouldn’t even know about. Xanatos and I we were fighting together and when the enemy broke through… He stabbed me. On the lower back” Obi-Wan caught his hand with both of his reflexively, a shiver going through him. He didn’t want to think of anyone hurting his Qui-Gon, “But the terrorist lost, even with Xanatos they weren’t coordinate enough. I survived thanks to Padmé’s father, he was a skilled healer. Xanatos escaped the fallout but was hunted down. We investigated, found proofs of his involvement since the beginning. He’d found the terrorist cell when it was still a larva but instead of reporting them, he destroyed their leader and took control. He had wanted the power, to place himself on Naboo’s throne. We caught up with him, cornered him but he wouldn’t back down. He refused to spend his life in prison. He said I should have realised, should have tried to stop him sooner, that I never truly cared for him. Then he killed himself. Jumped from cliff. Circle was there when he died, he’d used him to run away and ever since that day, the horse never let anyone else ride him” The horse had now joined a group of his peers, eating with them, “I refused to put him down when it was offered even though no one can ride him now, I can’t- it’s the only way I can… apologise somehow. I had already failed Xan, I couldn’t abandon Circle as well...”

By that time, Obi-Wan had engulfed him in a hug, holding him against his chest nearly as strongly as the day he rescued him. The man gripped his arm, anchoring himself to him. He wasn’t crying but his body was tensed with emotion. When was the last time he spoke of this to anyone? Obi-Wan caressed his hair slowly, wishing now more than ever that he could speak. He silenced his burning anger that this Xanatos had dared to hurt the man he loved like this, to try to kill him…! He hugged Qui-Gon even further if such thing was possible. They stayed like this a long time, just hugging listening to the hum of horses and crickets. Eventually, Qui-Gon put some distance between them though he did not let go Obi-Wan’s arm.

“I’m sorry about that I shouldn’t have-” Obi-Wan put his fingers on his lips, hushing him before taking his notebook.

_You did nothing wrong. I’m glad I can be there for you. You’re an amazing person. No matter what he said. I’ll fight anyone who claims the opposite!_

The words seemed to impact him greatly. He took Obi-Wan’s hand and kissed the palm.

“Sometimes I don’t believe you’re real. Perhaps I really died in the storm and now I’m imagining you”

Obi-Wan lightly slapped his nose in reprimand before writing.

_Don’t say things like that. This is real. So is this moment_

Qui-Gon smiled.

“Yes it is”

_When was the last time you spoke of this?_

“I never said it whole really. Only parts, to some people”

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to feel honoured or exasperated that the man hadn’t let himself get this off his chest. Stubborn, stubborn man, keeping it all in, letting the hurt take it’s roots in his soul. Why did he love him so much? The answer was terribly simple. Because he was _him_. There was no other way to explain it really.

“Come,” Qui-Gon said as he stood up, “It’s getting late”

He grabbed the hand that was extended to him and they returned inside the palace.

None of them let go

 

**

 

They had reached the middle on the fourth week yet Obi-wan found he was as worried as he was before. The more time passed the more he got the impression that Qui-Gon wouldn’t care if he had scales. Well he probably would but no matter what he would never lose his friendship, this he knew. There was no one more loyal and he once again found himself wondering why would anyone betray him when he would defend those he loved to hell and back.

They had spent another afternoon by the sea, Anakin’s playful cry filling the air. Children had the strongest of lungs. A splashing war had started, everyone pitted against everyone else. Qui-Gon had a clear advantage with bigger arms but Obi-Wan threw himself against him, throwing both them into the water, eliciting laughter from the three other present. Them came, shaking their hair like dogs, Qui-Gon’s long hair sending droplets everywhere.

“Imp” he murmured to Obi-Wan’s inttention. The young man gave him his most mischievous smile, looking quite proud of himself.

“I really don’t know which one to declare winner!” Padmé said still laughing.

“Obi of course! He pushed Qui-Gon sir right in!” Anakin exclaimed joyfully.

“He’s right,” Sabé agreed, “He earned a fair victory!”

Qui-Gon grabbed Anakin and ruffled the boy’s wet hair.

“You’re all against me now it seems,” he turned to Obi-Wan, “I think you bewitched them all”

The other man put on the most innocent look. As for Anakin, the boy looked dumbfounded at Qui-Gon’s unusual display of affection. The man had seemed more free this last days. His smiles more pronounced and his laugh more frequent. Obi-Wan had noticed as well the sight bringing him joy. He avoided mentioning it, not wanting Qui-Gon to feel self conscious about it and was glad everyone was doing the same.

“We should probably go back,” Cordé said as the wind got colder, “Don’t want to catch anything”

Everyone agreed though both men were slower to go back. Qui-Gon stopped, so did Obi-Wan.

“I’m truly glad I found you Obi-Wan. I know you don’t want to speak of what happened to you or how you came to be here but..”

He took hold of his hands.

“It doesn’t matter. It’ll only be important when you want to speak of it. I’m just grateful you’re here with me”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure than even with his voice he could explain the depth of his feelings right now. He was… wanted. No questions asked. Wanted only for himself and who he was. He kept hold of Qui-Gon’s hands, unwilling to let go just yet. He hoped his eyes relayed some of what he was feeling now, hoped Qui-Gon understood. He took a step forward and they were hips to hips now. He was pretty sure he just saw his pupils expand. Qui-Gon was leaning down Obi-Wan would be damned if he didn’t meet him halfway!

“Hey guys! You coming?”

The both of them took a unanimous step back, keeping only one hand connected to the other. Anakin was waving at them from the beach. He could also see the queen and her handmaiden trying to forcefully hush him. When they reached the sand Cordé and Sabé handed them towels with an apologetic look. Had the three young girls been _trying_ to leave them alone on purpose? They had clearly forgotten the ‘Anakin’ factor. It made him smile. He wasn’t afraid of his deadline anymore.

 

**

 

 

“This is a disaster!” Maul hissed between his teeth as they swam away from the shore.

“Stop saying it as if it were my fault!” Bruck replied angrily.

They had been keeping an eye on their pet projects but things weren’t going as planned.

“I couldn’t know the damn human would want to do him could I?!” He was almost growling, “Not to mention you’re the one who brought him to the Master!’

“Because you found him!”

They kept screaming at each other the whole way back, sea creatures scattering at their approach.

 

**

 

Palpatine was horribly calm when they told him of this development. Rage was rolling off him but his face was as inexpressive as stone.

“It seems my hand is forced” He said eventually, his voice colder than ice “Bruck?”

It was no question, it was an order.

“Yes Master?”

Palpatine rose, took hold of a small dark oyster assembled as a necklace and held it out to Bruck.

“You my dear, dear apprentice you will make sure padawan Kennobi doesn’t return to the sea alive”

He patted his cheek.

“Fail me and you will know the same fate”

Bruck gulped uneasily.

“Yes, Master”

 

**

 

Qui-Gon didn’t remember feeling that well in years. He was… happy. Simply and completely. He was in love with Obi-Wan, that much he could admit to himself now, and apparently Obi-Wan was in love with him too. It didn’t seem possible and unless he’d terribly misread the other man… He loved him back. Qui-Gon was feeling like a schoolboy with a crush, his cheeks hurt of smiling so often; a proof he hadn’t been using those muscles enough. He felt like smiling, no, laughing forever just for the sake of it. Just because he was happy.

He didn’t notice the singing at first. His joy was too loud, he would hear nothing else. But the sound drifted through his window and he heard. The singing. A voice he remembered, a voice he enjoyed much but somehow sounded wrong in this moment. Like a piano in need of tuning. His awareness returned and he realised he was outside. When had he left his room? The song returned, sweet as a rotten fruit and then he was on the shore with no idea of the time lapse. What was happening? This was the voice from his memory, the voice that sang softly. The voice was same but the song wasn’t right.

_It’s okay you don’t need to understand._

But he did, this didn’t make sense-

_There is **no** need to understand._

Maybe not but still…

_Come closer._

Something is wrong.

_No, everything is fine now come closer…_

Qui-Gon’s feet moved on their own and it felt as if someone was forcefully pushing commands into his body. He was so close to the water now and was almost sure he could see something move in it…

_Listen, I will help you._

This isn’t right.

Qui-Gon tried to leave, turn around, go back inside but felt a sudden migraine size him.

_Stay **here**._

I will-no, I shouldn’t, this feels wrong…

_On the contrary, we will make things **right**._

 

**

 

Obi-Wan woke the next morning feeling rested. This was to be his last day on the land yet he was feeling as right as could be. He would see Qui-Gon today and he would ‘tell’ him as clearly as he could that he was in love with him. What happened next he would see, but for now, he needed to find the man. He dressed, ate his breakfast quickly and went to Qui-Gon’s room but the man was absent. He went to the stables but didn’t find him either. Perplexed, he looked for Anakin and found the boy in the study room. The boy looked up from his work.

“Hi Obi”

Obi-Wan smiled in return before quickly writing.

_Have you seem Qui-Gon?_

“Yes he came to give me some exercises this morning but...”

The boy looked uncertain and a bit worried.

_But what?_

“He was… weird. He kept frowning, didn’t pay attention to much, said he had work to do”

Now he was starting to worry Obi-Wan as well.

_Thanks, I’ll go and see him._

“Try to make him feel better!”

Obi-Wan nodded and left.

He found the other man in the library, his usual place of work, hunched over a table. He patted his shoulder. Qui-Gon turned around and his eyes found his. They were glassy, unlike anything he’d seen before. Something passed in his eyes when he saw him was quickly erased, his hand contorted slightly, as if his brain had send an accidental order to his muscles. Obi-Wan remembered his Jedi training and could recognize this use of the Force anywhere. His first reflex was to use his own power to replicate, get Qui-Gon rid of this thing before he realised. He had no voice. He had no power. He quickly scrapped down the paper.

_Are you alright?_

Of course not but he needed and idea of his general awareness.

“I’m… fine. Do you need… help? I’m busy. I don’t have time.”

His speech was halted, almost as if he had trouble speaking. His jaw was clenched and he seemed to be trying to say something else but failing.

_Can you move on your own?_

There was a jerky move of his head and he squeezed his fist.

“I said… I’m… fine. You should… leave”

The first drop of blood was a surprise. It fell, small, drawing a tiny circle on the sheet. It was coming from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan immediately went to wipe away the trickle under his nose. Damn his stubborn love, he was fighting the control the that was imposed on him, hurting himself in the process. Here’s what you get when an unstoppable force meets an unmoveable object. And he knew for a fact that Qui-Gon would not move. He kissed his cheek softly.

_Stop. You’re hurting yourself._

He had to do something. He knew it was his fault, that he should never have accepted help from a fallen but he would make this right. He didn’t know how but he would. And Qui-Gon will not be hurt by this. Jedi taught him principles of peace but no one who hurt those he loved would get away with it. That he swore.

 

**

 

‘ _Cause they took your loved ones_  
_But returned them in exchange for you_  
 _But would you have it any other way?_  
 _Would you have it any other way?_  
 _You couldn't have it any other way_

 

**

 

 

“Please, this is a terrible idea!”

“Well if we knew sooner that Obi-Wan was a goner for the land maybe we could have done something else!”

Siri was still angry at both Bant and Obi-Wan for withdrawing so much information from her. Garen was disappointed but overall accepting. And now they were on there way to see an exiled merman. Not a fallen as Garen said because Dooku had always refused to associate with Sith and their like but he also looked down on the Jedi, judging them weak. So he lived as a recluse and was considered a bit of a mad scientist. He was the only one with knowledge that could help them find their friend.

Siri knocked forcefully on the door, ignoring Garen polite demands to be a bit quieter. The door opened to a stern merman who raised a dignified eyebrow when he saw them.

“Please sir?” Garen said before Siri could speak, “We need help, we’re ready to pay for it”

Dooku let them in. The whole sand made house was strange, full of carved stones, potions and a lot of other alien objects. The man went back to the tablet he was reading, patting the head of a moray eel as he did so.

“Well, what can an old man like me do for three young padawans like you?”

“Please,” Bant started, “One of our friend is missing, we need to find him”

“The Force can help me do that indeed, but what would I gain from this?”

“Our eternal gratitude?” Siri offered sarcastically receiving an elbow in the ribs from Bant.

“I have this” Garen offered.

It was one of his own scale, coloured in a rusty brown tint. Not exceptional but valuable. Dooku nodded and extended his hand.

“A fair trade. It shall be done”

Garen put the scale in the old withered hand. The merman neatly put it in a jar with many other of it’s like, of varying colours. He grabbed a mirror, and caressed it’s surface softly. The glass became opaque for a moment and then they saw him.

“Force!” Siri exclaimed, horrified.

“What happened to him?” Bant whispered.

Obi-Wan had legs and was pacing down the shore.

“It seems he drank a Drop of Land. Effective but foolish.”

“A what?” Garen asked.

“A Drop of Sand. Very potent potion forbidden by the Council. It’s to this day the only way for a mermaid to walk on dry land. But if by the end of the month the love for whom they abandoned they tail hasn’t returned their feelings, they die, returning as foam to the sea and generating a very potent energy. This is the reason the Council forbade it in the first place I believe”

“Obi-Wan loves a human?” Garen exclaimed and both he and Siri turned to Bant.

“I swear even I didn’t know that!”

They accepted her word and before long, the whole mirror played out the events for them. The fallen, Obi-Wan losing his voice, changing, and the fallen taking control of the human.

“We have to do something!” Bant exclaimed “This is the last day, if we don’t do anything, Obi-Wan will...”

“Yeah and don’t forget the Sith using him to destroy us!” Garen added, passing a hand in his hair.

“Can you help him?” Bant asked Dooku.

The merman shook his head.

“You cannot live torn between two worlds, once the choice is made there is no way back. You can only go forward”

“But we have to do something!” Siri protested.

Dooku looked at them carefully, judging them.

“Well, there is something you can do”

He went to pick a small chest lying on a table and opened it carefully. With much precautions he picked up a transparent dagger and laid it before them.

“This, young padawans could quite literally carve your friend a way out. This is an annulment dagger. Your foolish friend did what he did for ‘love’,” he said the word with disdain, making a face, “He can undo it the same way. If he stabs through the heart the human he abandoned the ocean for then cover his feet with his blood, he could return to the sea”

The monstrosity of the act deprived them of speech for a time.

“We can’t.. we can’t do that! We can’t ask Obi-Wan to do that!” Bant said still shocked.

“But what should we do then?” Garen asked, desperation seeping through his voice, “Wait and watch him die?” He looked at the dagger with disgust, “This is horrible but I’d rather save Obi-Wan than this human”

“But he loves him!” Bant protested, “Is there nothing else” She almost begged.

Dooku shook his head.

“Not that I know of and I know many thing. Of course the dagger isn’t what you paid for so I would need something in return..”

There was a sharp noise and all turned to Siri. With the help of her shell knife, she had cut off her long golden hair. She stood proudly, short cropped hair framing her face, handing her mane to the merman.

“Have this. We will take the dagger”

 

**

 

Obi-Wan still didn’t have any idea of what to do. He had searched for a hiding mermaid, tried to spot Maul’s black tail but had found nothing. Whoever they were they weren’t close enough for him to find them. He had thought of every plan he could but nothing could work if he didn’t have his voice! He felt more helpless than he had ever been. He didn’t know what the fallen would gain from this didn’t care, he only wanted…

A splashing noise that did not resemble the waves caught his attention. The fallen mermaid, finally? He went deeper into the water, already wet from his previous investigation but what he found was nothing he expected.

Bant. Garen. Siri.

He could bet none of them had ever been so close to shore. It was strange to see them now, them with their tails, him with his legs. He should have know they would come to find him at some point. Bant held out her hand and he took it, allowing the mental connection to open.

‘ _Obi? Oh Obi, I’m so sorry!’_

He smiled, shaking his head.

‘ _Not your fault. My own mistakes’_ He passed a hand over Siri’s pixie cut _‘What happened to your head?'_

‘You only get to know if you make it’

He frowned.

‘ _Make it?’_

Garen’s eyes widened.

‘ _You don’t know…!’_

‘Know what?’

They told him. Everything. They kept the dagger for last.

It took a bit of time to integrate. He was going to die. He stupidly trusted a fallen and now he would be used to destroy the Jedi. No he wouldn’t let that happen. He had to do _something_! But what could he do? None of his friend could help him either.

‘ _Obi, there is… a way’_ The words came from Garen. They were too careful, too fearful. He could feel the wrongness.

Siri held out a dagger to him.

‘ _If you use this you can live and the Sith won’t be able to do anything...”_

‘ _Use this…?’_ He didn’t understand. Should he kill himself with it. Not a good prospect but he was ready to.

‘ _It will be hard, I know Obi’_ Siri said, _‘But if you cover your feet with the blood you can return to the ocean.’_

‘ _Blood? Whose blood? what are you talking about?’_

They all looked terribly guilty and scared.

‘ _If you plant the dagger through his heart, it’ll be quick’_ Garen explained rapidly, _‘He won’t suffer and you’ll just have to take the blood...’_

Obi-Wan ripped his hand from Bant’s taking a shaky step back. And effectively cutting the connection.

“Obi-Wan please!” Bant said out loud.

He could barely hear her, blood was pounding in his hears. They wanted him… He had to… a wave of nausea crushed him.

“Obi-Wan, we’re sorry but we can’t let you die!” Siri shouted, swimming after him.

They wanted him to… to… On Qui-Gon then… In his _blood_?! He fell to his knees, water reaching his shoulders, as his food fought it’s way up.

“Obi please...” Garen said putting a hand on his shoulder but the other shrugged it off.

“Obi-Wan” Siri said, “It’s not just about you, if you become foam, the Sith can use you against the Jedi. Is one humans worth all these lives?”

Obi-Wan just shook his head, a strangled sob escaping his lips as he rocked back and forth. He couldn’t, he couldn’t… He’d say he’d rather die that do it but he was going to anyway. It wasn’t even Qui-Gon’s fault, he was being used. _‘No it’s my fault, because I love him’_ and because of that he’d forced himself into the man’s life with no care for the consequences. And now either Qui-Gon or thousands of mermaids would die because he was too selfish.

“Please Obi-Wan” Siri begged and in all his life he’d never seen her do that.

She held out the dagger to him. He remembered his padawan ceremony, standing proud among the other adolescents, taking the oath to always protect and defend all citizen of the sea no matter the cost. A duty and promise, something he’d always believed in even when the pull of the land was strong.

He took the dagger.

 

**

 

The voice was loud, never ending, trying to order him around and sometimes succeeding. It was a battle of will that could not be fought forever.

_Go to Obi-Wan._

No leave him out of this.

_**Go** to him._

Qui-Gon found himself almost at the library door before forcing himself to turn around.

_Find him._

Shut it.

_Send him away._

Blood was steadily dripping down his face, mixing with his beard and he had abandoned the idea to wash it off.

No

And damn did every negation hurt.

_You don’t love him._

I don-I do!

He felt something trickle down the corner of his mouth and realised the blood was coming from there as well now. Qui-Gon tried to reach the chair but collapsed a few feet away from it. How could the voice from his hazy memories hurt him now? But it wasn’t exactly the voice he remembered, this one was distorted.

_You can trust me. I saved you remember?_

It wasn’t you.

_It was. Don’t you remember my voice?_

He did but this was a trick…

_No it isn’t, just listen to me…_

The door opened. He looked up.

And saw Obi-Wan.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan felt numb, cold. The dagger felt like frostbite in his hand. He couldn’t let hundred die because of his foolishness. But the price… the nausea returned as it it every time he thought of what he had to do. He should never have come into this man’s life. He just messed everything he touched. He was in front of the library door.

He had to kill Qui-Gon. His stomach turned. His hands shook terribly.

As Obi-Wan opened the door, he realised his only comfort would be that he wouldn’t live much longer after doing this. No matter what his friends believed, he could not live with this. He would do what he had to to save the Jedi and then he would make sure to die as well. Quite simple really.

Qui-Gon was on the ground, panting, droplets of blood forming a small pattern on the floor. His instinctive reaction was to rush to his side, checking him. ‘Thrice damned fool, why do you keep fighting it?’ here he was worrying for the man he was about to kill. He took his hand off him, feeling filthy, refusing to taint him that way. The movement caught Qui-Gon’s attention and his eyes met Obi-Wan’s. Such beautiful eyes. he’d love them from the moment he saw them. No other blue could ever compare after that. Qui-Gon’s fingers went to his cheek, fingers brushing against the mole that lay there.

“I always remember this...”

This? Then he saw it, that moment on the shore when he was barely conscious, the tip of his fingers caressing his cheek softly… He had remembered details of his face. And his voice.

“Obi,” he whispered with a hoarse voice “You… should leave… may hurt... you”

Oh the irony was so grand, he would have laughed but instead let out a sob.

Who had he been kidding?

In his hand, the dagger warmed before melting slowly, turning back to ocean water. He embraced Qui-Gon, holding onto him for dear life, pushing his face into his neck.

He couldn’t do it, never. He loved him. Loved him enough that the dagger couldn’t exist in his hand. An instrument of murder could not be held by someone with such love.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, committing the man’s scent to memory, before slowly letting go. Qui-Gon’s eyes showed confusion, but Obi-Wan answered with a single watery smile. He kissed his brow softly and gently wiped away the blood. He grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper, wrote a few words that he gave to Qui-Gon.

_I’ll fix this, I promise. I’m sorry._

He grabbed the paper-knife on the desk before leaving.

 

**

‘ _Cause she’s a cruel mistress_  
_And a bargain must be made_  
 _But oh, my love, don’t forget me_  
 _When I let the water take me_

 

**

 

_I’ll fix this, I promise. I’m sorry._

No. No. Something was wrong. This had felt too much like goodbye, he couldn’t…

He rose with difficulty and managed to reach the door. He needed to reach the sea.

_No, do **not** go there!_

Watch me.

He opened the door and limped his way through the corridor.

 

**

 

Funny how happy he had been this morning Obi-Wan mused. Here he was now, feet naked, letting the waves wash over them, the paper-knife in hand. Oh he would die today alright. But on his terms. No one else’s. _‘Can you see me now Palpatine?’_ he thought, raising the blade to his neck, the water at his shoulder level now _‘Because I’m screwing up your plan’_. He would have slit his throat had a merman not jumped at him right there. He found himself wrestling with him underwater and his eyes widened when he recognise him from his trainings days. Bruck Chun. The padawan they expelled for use of the dark side. Plus he had made Obi-Wan’s life a misery. Go figure. He fought back trying to keep hold of the paper-knife.

“This is not how you die Kennobi!” A distorted form of his voice reached him.

He saw the oyster pendent around his neck. So that’s where his voice had gone. And now he was using it to hurt Qui-Gon.

Despite running short on air, Obi-Wan got in a precise kick, making Bruck let go of one of his hand. A precise swing and the oyster was free. He grabbed it, fighting with Bruck for dominance.

“Stupid boy!” He heard a voice sneer, “You think you can outplay me?”

In a matter of seconds he was frozen, incapable of moving, feeling the hold of the Force over him. Palpatine and Maul were here circling him. No, not now, not so close…

He was lacking air but then… he breathed. He tried again his breathed still. He could breathe underwater again. But that meant…

“Good” Palpatine said, “It’s starting”

Obi-Wan squeezed the oyster ad hard as he could and could have let out a cry of joy when he felt it break under his fingers.

It was then that the familiar acid pain started in his legs.

 

**

 

Qui-Gon was on the beach when he felt his mind was his own again. As if chains had been broken and he could now think clearly. And worry much more. He didn’t know where Obi-Wan was but he felt the ocean held the answer.

“Qui-Gon sir!”

He turned, seeing Anakin run toward him.

“Ani?! You shouldn’t be here!”

“But I saw you leave and you didn’t seem fine!” The boy looked around, “Where is Obi? He said wanted to see you!”

“Look, Ani, I can’t explain, go get Padmé and the other, we need to find Obi-Wan”

The boy nodded and quickly ran back toward the palace. As he turned back to the ocean, Qui-Gon saw agitation over the waves. He didn’t think twice before going in.

 

**

 

“Get your hands off him!” Bant screamed, throwing herself at Palpatine.

The merman had to let go of his Force hold over Obi-Wan to fight the enraged mermaid. Obi-Wan was contorting himself in pain as he felt his scales grow back on him. His friends were now fighting three against three with the fallen merfolks. They had their coral swords out.

As for Obi-Wan he was still holding the paper-knife barely aware of what was happening around him, but what he knew was that he was dying and couldn’t let Palpatine win. He opened his eyes, saw him fight with the other. His friends could win against the apprentices but not against the Master. He was probably the one who could perform the ritual, if they took him out...

Obi-Wan swam as best as he could, each movement causing him pain. Good thing he was too weak now to interest Palpatine.

The old merman never saw him coming. H was focused on Bant, ready to strike her down when Obi-Wan grabbed him from behind and cut his throat open. The water was instantly tainted in red. He heard screams, shouts, his death probably causing a shock to his slaves. Obi-Wan let go. He’d done what he had to. Palpatine was dead, the Jedi safe, and Qui-Gon alive. He could die now.

He couldn’t feel the arms wrapping around him.

 

**

 

Qui-Gon hadn’t paused to think about the fact that he was seeing a mermaid fight underwater, he would deal with the mind blowing moment later, what he was seeing now was his Obi-Wan, unconscious. And maybe he also had a tail of blue scales but he could care less in this instant. He grabbed him, dragging him back to the shore as quickly as he could. When had had his footing again he carefully settled his precious cargo in his arms and started to walk. He settled him gently on the sand that burned orange in the setting sun. Obi-Wan was pale, far too pale, his skin cold as melted snow.

“Please,” he whispered, hugging the unresponsive body against him in hopes of keeping him warm, “Please wake up, Obi-Wan...”

He heard voices, recognized Anakin and the others but paid no attention to them. He was rocking slightly, kissing bluish lips in a desperate effort to push some life into them, all the while caressing his cheek. He saw his face now. The one looking down on him, singing softly, healing him. Saving him. He was right, no human could have swam to the shore. Obi-Wan was no human. And Qui-Gon didn’t care. He didn’t care he had lost his beautiful voice, didn’t care for legs or fins, he just wanted Obi-Wan to open his eyes and smile at him again.

“Come on love, please, come back”

“H-he can’t” A shaky voice said near him.

He turned and saw them. The mermaids. Two were restrained and three others were looking at him now, tears on their faces. Was he crying as well? He was wet and couldn’t tell.

“H-he’s going to be one with the sea now, I’m sorry” the redhead one said, her light brown skin almost shining in the sun and her full lips quivering, “He wasn’t supposed to be human, but he tried to and… it’s too late, the day is gone”

No. No it wasn’t too late. The sun was still here, it couldn’t be too late! He kissed him again, kissed the cleft on his chin, and the mole on his cheek.

“I love you,” he said between each kiss, “Please come back, Obi, don’t leave”

Qui-Gon cradled him closer, his forehead on his.

“You’re strong, I know you are, don’t go!”

He wouldn’t have recognised his own voice. There was such despair and grief in it, he wasn’t sure it was even his own. The silence was heavy, only punctuated by the sound of the waves washing over them.

“I love you Obi-Wan, I love you, I’m begging you, please come back to me”

He heard a crack and everyone turned toward the sound. Obi-Wan’s scales had lost their beautiful azure and silver tint. They were white now, like dried up skin, peeling off him. Qui-Gon passed his hand over it, the scales leaving like dead skin and revealing his legs.

The body in his arms inhaled.

 

**

 

For a long time everything hurt. He could hear Qui-Gon speaking to him, the sorrow in his voice tearing at his heart. He wanted to reassure him, tell him everything would be fine. The pain started to ebb away yet he was still lost in the dark. He followed Qui-Gon’s voice then, letting it guide him to awareness. He could feel the sand, the water, his love’s arms around him and his lips on his face.

“Qui-Gon?” He asked surprised by the sound of his own voice.

“Obi-Wan…?”

There was a floating moment where Obi-Wan opened his eyes, looking up into the dark blue ones he loved so much. He raised a hand slowly wiping tears away from this handsome face where they had no place.

“Don’t cry, it gives wrinkles”

And then Qui-Gon was kissing him and he was responding, tasting the man he loved, tangling his fingers in his wet hair and for the first time in a very long time everything felt right.

 

**

 

Explanations were long, difficult and complicated. Anakin was overly smug when he pointed out that it _was_ a mermaid that saved Qui-Gon. It was a lot to learn, from both sides but merfolks could hardly find a better ‘first contact with humanity’ than queen Amidala. Bruck and Maul were brought back to the council and brought to the Temple prison where Jedi would work to bring them back into the light if such thing was possible. Obi-Wan met briefly with the council who had been worried about his disappearance, no matter his shortcomings.

“Happy you look” Yoda told him.

“I am Master” With a grin splinting his face into he couldn’t be anything but.

“Unwise your actions were but led to good things they did. Guided you, the Force did”

Obi-Wan nodded briefly before two arms wrapped around him and Qui-Gon swept him in a kiss. He heard Yoda’s cackle as he swam away.

Yes life was good and being with Qui-Gon was even better. He deepened their kiss, letting himself be swept away.

 

**

 

And here they were today, celebrating the end of the civil war. Ships had returned, filled to the the brim with soldiers happy to be home but that wasn’t the biggest surprise. Captain Tahl arrived proudly at the festivities, a woman by her side.

“Mum!” Anakin exclaimed and ran into the open arms of a brown haired woman.

“We were returning to Theed anyway” Tahl said with a smile, “I thought she could use a lift” She turned her attention to Obi-Wan.

“And you’re the man who stole Qui-Gon’s heart when I wasn’t looking,” She eyed him severely for a moment before smiling, “Good luck”

This elicited quite a number of laugh and a dry comment from Qui-Gon.

The party lasted until late in the night, with much singing, dancing and drinking. Except for Anakin who kept trying to sweet talk anyone he could into giving him wine without much success. Though it was great, Obi-Wan was still happy when Qui-Gon and him slipped away from the party to return to their chambers. They didn’t have much intimacy in the last weeks and intended to enjoy the rest of this night alone.

Once the door was closed, Obi-Wan warped his arms around Qui-Gon, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“I love you” He said softly.

A kiss on his scalp.

“I love you too”

How many times did they say this to each other already? Who cares, they intended say it as many times as they could. Obi-Wan looked up, meeting Qui-Gon’s gaze, so intense, he wanted to see these eyes go wild. He kissed him, tongue asking entrance and receiving the permission to do this and more. Good. More was what he aimed for. Obi-Wan started to back away, keeping their mouth locked. Once he felt bed behind his legs he stopped breaking contact for a minute. Their pupils were blown and both of them were panting.

“I don’t think clothes are necessary” Qui-Gon offered his voice hoarse.

“Good thinking,” Obi-Wan said casually, taking off Qui-Gon’s top, “I believe clothes are overrated”

They were naked and back to kissing and touching every part of the other they could in a matter of minutes. They climbed onto the bed, plastered chest against chest feeling each others heartbeat.

Two hearts, beating as one all night and for many years to come.

 

**

 

Obi-Wan woke lazily, enjoying the feel of his lover around him and in his arms. Here, in this bed, with the sound of the ocean coming through the window and Qui-Gon at his side, Obi-Wan knew that he belonged.

He smiled and returned to sleep.

 

**

 

 _Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the_

_Over_

_Flow_

**Author's Note:**

> If you were brave enough to read this far, thank you!  
> No wyou might be thinking 'but why did she cut before the sex?' because I chickened out. However if anyone want to write their lovely lovemaking they are very much free to do it, post, or I could even add it to this story. (I have a weakness for bottom!Qui-Gon but both are perfect)  
> Once again leave something even just a smiley or something or even something that's not positive. I know I'm probably begging for comments but I just want to know how bad I'm doing.  
> (You are free to tell me you lost minutes of your life reading this)


End file.
